When a stranger calls
by AlyssaB88
Summary: The last thing A.J.'s father ever gave her was a white piece of paper with 12 phone numbers on it and told her to remember the names "Sam and Dean Winchester". Now after her mom dies under mysterious circumstances she is forced to call the boys. She always wondered why these boys would be so important and after meeting them, she realizes they have a lot in common. Please R&R sisfic
1. Chapter 1

"Alexandria!" "Alexandria, wake-up!" A.J. quickly threw open her hazel eyes and sat up.

"Hello?" She shouted into the vast darkness, hoping the voice was just her imagination.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She said a little bit louder with a hint of irritation in her voice. She swung her legs out of bed and placed her feet on the floor. She stared into the darkness and listened to every creak her old Victorian home was displaying. She listened even harder and swore she could hear a set distant footsteps coming up the stairs, which sat right outside her bedroom door.

A.J. slowly got up from a seated position on her bed and hesitantly made her way to the door. She brought her hand up to the door knob and turned it. She threw open the door and took a step back. 'Show no fear.' She thought to herself, while rolling her eyes. But no matter how fearless she was trying to seem, this whole situation was making her want to run and hide.

She stepped out of her bedroom and into the very dark hallway trying to feel for the light switch. Her fingers finally hit the switch and she moved it up and down, but nothing happened. 'How cliché' She thought as she brought her hand back down to her side and started making her way to the end table near the stairs. Her bare feet hit the wood floor and made chills run up and down her body, as she finally made it to the little end table. She opened the little drawer to reveal a tiny flashlight. A.J. pressed the button on the side of the flashlight and made the whole hallway light-up.

She swiftly turned on her heals with her back to the stairs and the end table, only to be met with the scariest thing she'd ever witnessed. Her heart began to rapidly speed out of control and it was getting harder for her to breathe. Her eyes were fixated on the red glowing eyes coming from inside a shadowy hooded figure. Instinctively she started to back up, trying to get away as fast as she could, but was met with the top of stairs. The arch of her right foot slipped and she tried to hold on, but she felt a hand forcefully touch her head and start to push.

She looked back and knew that the inevitable was about to happen, her body was going to be met by the first floor of her home. She let out a loud scream as her body finally slipped and she started flailing and could feel herself plummeting downwards. She flew through the air and hastily closed her eyes praying that God save her, so she can make it to see another day.

After what seemed like an eternity A.J.'s body finally hit the first floor with a thud and a loud crack from her left arm echoed through the house. Her head immediately hit a decorative plant holder that rested by the front door and shattered it to pieces.

"DEAN!" Is all she could seem to scream as her eyes shifted to the stairwell and the black hooded figure seemed to be floating down after her. She quickly used her arms to push herself up and yelped in pain as she ran to the front door. She threw open the front door and quickly exited the house; never looking back to see if it was following her. She grasped her left arm as she rapidly ran to the motel 500 feet away from her house.

"16B!" She shouted to herself so she wouldn't forget their room number. "I've got to make it." She whispered to herself as tears escaped her eyes and blood gushed over her nose and into her mouth. "I've got to make it." She repeated to herself as she finally made it to the long line of motel rooms.

She quickly ran her eyes up and down the room numbers and finally spotted 16B. With her head feeling heavier and heavier she began to pound on the door.

"Please open up, I called you, please!" She yelled while pounding harder with her uninjured arm. Saliva began to drip from her mouth as she cried harder.

"Sam or Dean please!" She shouted now resting her head against the door as if she had been defeated.

She then heard the door handle jiggle and slowly brought her head up. She felt so light headed and wanted to close her eyes and just go to sleep. She moved her body to the side and rested against the building, as the door swung open and two shiny guns greeted her.

"I'm A.J. I called you, please." And then as if a switch had been hit she blacked out. Her body went completely limp as a set of muscular arms caught her and drug her into their room.

"This is new." Dean said as Sam picked A.J. up and lightly put her onto his bed. Dean put his gun into his waistline and ran into the bathroom to get a washcloth and put some water on it. He came back to A.J.'s side and started wiping the blood off of her face.

"You think whatever got her mom, tried to get her?" Sam looked up at Dean with a confused look. Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders,

"Whatever it is, I'm going to kill it." He said with a hint of revenge in his tone.

End Chapter 1.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural. I only own my dear A.J. and family. _

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please let me know what you think. If you guys like it I will continue. I have big plans for this story! I like reviews. So Please if you like it or think you know where this story is going let me know! P.S. there is a twist in the plot line. Bwhah. =) _


	2. Who are Sam and Dean!

(A/N Thanks for reading to the second chapter! I promise it will get much better. Lots of ass kicking and a few twists to be revealed! Please leave reviews if you are enjoying this and I thank you in advance for them! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Who are Sam and Dean?!

"Alexandria, I need to talk to you for a second." She heard her father's distant voice shouting from downstairs. A.J. was caught off guard and immediately stopped her homework to greet her father. She had a large smile plastered on her face and she quickly ran down the stairs and straight into her father's open arms.

"Dad, I didn't even know you were here!" She pushed her head into her father's chest while squeezing her arms around his body. She took in a large breath through her nose to get a whiff of her father's familiar scent.

"Well, A.J. I've come to talk to you." He said as he hugged his daughter back and then broke the embrace. He held onto A.J.'s arm and brought her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Alexandria, I've come to give you something very important." A.J. peered into her father's brown eyes with concern. Her father reached over and grabbed her hand. He turned over her hand to reveal her palm. He then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it into her palm, closed her fingers around the paper and let go. He studied her confused face and tried to decode what she was thinking.

"What's this?" She asked looking down uncurling her fingers and took the paper out to read it.

"Who are Sam and Dean?" She asked again as she shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows, "And all these numbers? What does this mean, Dad?" She studied her dad's face as he dropped his head and took a deep breath.

"Those are 12 very important phone numbers. You need to keep them with you at all times. If anything happens to your mother, to you. Do not hesitate to call all those numbers," He was waving his hands around and pointing his finger. A.J. could tell he was being very serious, "And as for Sam and Dean Winchester, they are very important to you. Remember their names, because if anything bad happens these are the boys to call!" She watched as her father got up from the couch to grab his coat and started toward the front door. She got up off the couch as well and started toward him with a quick pace.

"But why are they important to me? I don't even know who they are!" A.J. said with irritation in her voice as her father stopped his step like he wanted to answer but just said,

"Look, they are your best bet to survive," He was starting to sound agitated but took a deep breath and sighed, "I love you." And with that A.J.'s father was out the door and she never saw his face again, never heard his deep voice, and was never again able to hug him again. And after that her mom took down every photo of her father and placed them into a box. It was like she was trying to force A.J. into forgetting her father.

"Are you the brothers?" A blonde haired nurse stepped out into the waiting room holding a clip board.

"Uh, yes we are," Dean answered lying as he got up from a chair heading to talk to the nurse.

"She's going to be alright, we gave her stitches in the back of her head, her left arm is broken, but she is going to be just fine. She hasn't woken up yet, but she will soon." The nurse gave the boys a reassuring smile and motioned them to follow her.

"She's right in here if you want to make yourselves comfortable." She said pointing to a small room and the boys walked in. Dean raised his eyebrow and smiled at the pretty nurse and made his way into A.J.'s room. They walked in and noticed the blood was completely washed off of her face and her left arm was set in a pink cast. Her brown curly hair was cascaded over the fluffy white pillow her head rested on.

Sam and Dean each sat in a chair and waited patiently for A.J. to wake up. Dean leaned his head up against the wall and shut his eyes, while folding his hands into his lap. Sam decided to look through the newspaper that was sitting in the room, while trying to keep an eye on the girl in the bed. He moved his eyes up from the paper and saw what he was waiting for. A.J.'s body was ferociously twitching throwing her body into an upward position and her eyes popped open. Sam got to his feet in a hurry and slapped Dean on the chest.

"What I'm up!" Dean yelled as he sat up and looked up at Sam and then over to A.J. He stood up with Sam and went to A.J.'s bedside.

"What the?" Are the first words A.J. spoke as she looked around the room confused. Her eyes stopped on the boys and she froze, "Who, Who are you?" She stuttered pointing toward Sam and Dean.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, you came to us last night." Sam said pointing to himself and to Dean. A.J. looked at both of them and sighed, while shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. Everything that happened the night before was starting to come back to her.

"What happened last night?" Dean asked as he sat down on the end of the bed. A.J. curled her feet up closer to her body and wrapped her arms around her leg, eyeing the pink cast.

"It was 1 or 2 in the morning, I was actually asleep and I heard someone whisper my name." She said as she stared down at her feet. "I stupidly walked out of my bedroom and the next thing I know a gigantic black, sheer figure with red glowing eyes was staring at me." She looked up and to the boys and then back down to her feet. "It laid a hand on my forehead and basically pushed me down the stairs." She said as she pointed to her head.

"And then I ran to get you guys, because that's all I could think to do." She said as she shrugged. "You know it was going to finish the job, it was going to kill me." She said as a tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen. I'm just glad you got a hold of us." Sam said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and gave a faint smile, as Sam removed his hand and placed them in his pockets.

"Can we get out of here? Hospitals give me the creeps." A.J. said as she looked at the boys.

"I don't think you've been discharged yet." Sam said as he started walking toward the curtain to check with a nurse.

"Discharge Smischarge."A.J. said as Dean laughed and shook his head

"I like her." He said still laughing as a smile crept onto A.J.'s face and she shook her head,

"Hospitals just creep me out; I can't stand to be here." She said as Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Do you guys mind stepping out I need to change." She asked the boys as they both nodded their heads,

"Yeah we will be right out here and then we can go."

A.J. quickly threw on her pajamas from the night before and looking down she wished she had something else to wear. Her long sleeve 'Chicago Bears' t-shirt was caked with blood across the logo and her soft pajama pants were torn at the knees. She got dressed as fast as she could and poked her head out from the curtain to see if the coast was clear. She saw Sam standing there and he used his head pointing in the direction of Dean flirting with her nurse.

"He's taking one for the team." Sam said with a laugh as A.J. walked out of the room and Sam started closely following her out of the hospital doors. Sam led A.J. to the impala and a smile came across A.J.'s lips.

"Nice." She said as Sam opened the passenger side door for her.

"You got good taste then!" Dean said while running up to the driver's side door, holding up a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "I still got it!" He opened up the squeaky driver door and started the car up.

They all settled into the Impala and headed down the road. A.J. sat quietly in the back seat staring out the window. She hoped that the boys could find out what was in her house so she could move on with her life and hopefully so could they. They seemed so nice and oddly familiar to her; like she had met them before.

Sam was thinking the same thing. The town, the house, the girl; they all seemed familiar to him but, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean had a million things running through his mind: How'd she get their number? Why did she seem so familiar to him? Why'd the town seem so familiar? Why was something attacking her? Why did it kill her mother?

Dean just couldn't shake the thoughts as they plagued him all the way back to the motel.


	3. Witches! I friggn' hate witches!

(**A/N I should address A.J.'s age. She is 24. I didn't realize I was making her seem so young. She lived with her mom while she was finishing her last semester in college. And on another note; I appreciate all the follows and even my reviews. I appreciate you all, you keep me writing! Thanks! Enjoy! And I'll try and get a chapter up maybe 3 times a week. I work a lot.)**

-Later that night around 10:00 p.m.—the three of them decided to take a break after A.J.'s injuries and they all hung out in Sam and Dean's motel room to relax. They grabbed some beer from the gas station down the street and all sat around the "dining" table in the room.

"So let me get this straight." Dean said taking a large gulp of his bottled beer and pointing at A.J., "Your father gave you our phone number some 10 years ago?" He said staring at A.J. drunkenly. She just nodded her head up and down taking a swig from her beer bottle.

"Yeah and he told me that you two would one day save my life." She said pointing to both of them while laughing.

"Save your life. Check!" Dean said with a smile while making a check mark in the air.

"What was your father's name?" Sam asked putting his elbows on the table, while taking a drink from his beer.

"John Williams." She said looking at Sam to see if he recognized it. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back into his chair; saying the name in his head over and over.

"That doesn't sound familiar." Sam said taking a drink of his beer again.

"Honestly, I only saw him every once in a while," She said shrugging while taking another drink, "You think he did what you two do?" She asked as the boys both shrugged and looked at each other.

"Could have been, maybe he was an old friend of dad's." Sam said as he got up from the table and headed over to one of the queen size beds, "I think I'm going to catch some sleep and then we should head to your house to investigate." He said taking his shoes off from the side of the bed. He then laid his head onto the pillow and immediately passed out; snoring.

A.J. got up from the table and headed over to the 30 pack sitting on the dresser, "You want another?" She asked Dean while holding up another bottle of beer and looking over at Sam laughing.

"Yeah I'll take one more." He said smiling at Sammy's snoring and motioning for her to bring it back to him. A.J. opened her beer and took a light sip while walking toward Dean with his. She softly set his beer on the table.

"So how long have you lived here?" Dean asked pointing out the window, referring to the town.

"I've lived here my whole life," She said with a smile on her face, "I've lived in that house my whole life " She said looking outside while pointing down the road.

"I was actually getting ready to move out on my own. This is my last semester in school." She said with a smile. Thinking about the house made her think about her mother. It made her think of the pancakes breakfasts, the loving embraces after a break-up, and basically everything her mother ever sacrificed for her.

Dean and A.J. quickly finished their beers, continuing with light conversation.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay," Dean said as he got up from the table taking his empty beer bottle to the trash, "If you're tired you can take the bed, I'll sleep in this recliner." He said as he plopped into the recliner and reclined back. He put his feet onto the reclined part, folded his hands into his lap, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks." A.J. said as she walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers back, and crawled in. As her head hit the pillow she quickly drifted off into dream land, finally feeling safe.

After a four hour nap the three of them awoke and started getting ready to head over to A.J.'s house to investigate.

"Listen, A.J., are you sure you want to come?" Sam said looking down at her as Dean grabbed his jacket and started heading to the door. She started to follow Dean out the door and told Sam,

"Yes, I need clean clothes," She said pointing down to her blood stained pajamas, "And if it's after me, you kind of need me." She said as they closed the motel room door and started heading to the impala as Dean directed Sam and A.J. to the trunk to retrieve some weapons.

"You ever shoot before?" Dean asked A.J. as he used his shotgun to prop open the flap hiding all the weapons.

"My dad showed me once, but that was a long time ago." She said as Dean handed her a shot gun and she looked at it intimidated a little bit. Sam and Dean gave her a brief lesson on the gun and off they went down the street to her house.

The all three walked up the stairs and onto the porch. A.J. walked up to the door first and opened it. Slowly walking in she went over to the lamp in the foyer and turned the knob; but nothing happened.

"Crap I forgot," She said aloud as she turned back to see the boys turning on their flashlights.

"I think somebody needs to go to the breaker box." A.J. said with as Dean stepped forward, "And that means you're going downstairs." She said pointing to the floor. Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued stepping forward.

"Which way to the basement?" He asked as A.J. motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen; she stopped in front of a narrow door and opened it.

"Down there, the breaker box should be to the left on the back wall." She said pointing and raising her eyebrows with concern.

"I'll be fine, you go back to Sam." Dean said giving her a reassuring look as he nodded his head in Sam's direction.

Dean started down the dark damp stairs holding on tight to the railing. He took in a deep breath as he pointed his flashlight to the left and then the right. He turned back to the left and started making his way to the breaker box. He opened up the little door and flipped the main switch, turning all the lights back on.

A.J. looked around the house as all the lights flipped on at once. She gave a sigh of relief, glad that Dean had successfully gotten the lights on.

"Hey I'm going to go upstairs and change clothes, I just feel gross." A.J. said as she started toward the stairs.

"I'll be right here, yell if you need anything," Sam said as he still stood by the front door, now turning his flashlight off. "Oh and take this, just in case." He said as he tossed her the shotgun.

"Thanks, hopefully I won't need this." She said with a smile as she made her way up the stairs.

Dean meanwhile was still in the basement slowly making his way to the stairs. Everything in the basement was catching his eye. There were antiques everywhere: vases, paintings, old dolls, and even a few tables. He started walking toward the stairs slowly when he noticed a creepy doll staring at him. He picked it up in his free hand and started looking it over.

"You are one ugly thing." He said staring the doll in the eyes while shaking it up and down curling his lip in disgust. "Why would they even…" But Dean couldn't finish his sentence as he heard the basement door shut and lock. He dropped the doll onto the floor as he jerked his head toward the loud noise and quickly raced up the stairs. He tried turning the knob but nothing happened.

"Sammy!" He yelled as he tried to turn the door knob again. "Hey Sammy!" He yelled again getting agitated. He started jerking the door harder and harder when he heard a scream coming from the upstairs. "Screw it!" He yelled as he lifted his foot and kicked the door open. He raced through the kitchen and up the stairs. He stopped suddenly in front of A.J.'s door and saw Sam and A.J. sitting on her bed.

Sam looked up at Dean holding a small brown bag and in unison they both said, "Hex bag." As Sam burned it.

"Aw come on witches? I friggin' hate witches!" Dean said as he kicked his foot out like he was kicking dirt and proceeded into the room. He squatted down and looked A.J. in the eye. "This is going to be hard, but witches are after you. Do you have any idea why or who?" A.J.'s eyes shifted from side to side and she shrugged her shoulders,

"Last time I checked witches were only in Harry Potter." She said with a little confusion in her tone.

"Well we hate to break it to you, but they are real. " Dean said standing up from the squatting position and bringing his hand to head. "They probably know you have called in some reinforcements too, we've got to check our room and the rest of this house." Dean said eyeing his brother and A.J.

"Well I got a good look at what's been plaguing A.J.'s house and I must say I've never seen it before." Sam said getting up from the bed, "I need to do some research and you two need to find out who is coming after her." Sam said pointing at A.J. and Dean while heading out the bedroom door.

Sam headed out the front door just as the sun was coming up and he started walking down the sidewalk. He couldn't get the image of the two red eyes staring only at A.J. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head trying to figure out what it may be, but he had no idea.


	4. Anima Comedentis

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews and follows. It's taken me 2 days to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

The next afternoon A.J. decided to take Sam and Dean to a local restaurant to grab some cheeseburgers. They were all sitting around a picnic table in the food court.

"This is the BEST cheeseburger I have ever had!" Dean exclaimed with a mouth full of food. His cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter.

A.J. smiled and nodded her head, "Now you can die happy, you've had a Kreckles burger." Dean nodded his head up and down while closing his eyes relishing in the deliciousness of the burger.

Sam began to wipe off his hands and face with a napkin as he finished up with his meal. He opened up his laptop and started doing more research. He had been doing research since the time he had left A.J.'s house early that morning to now and hadn't had any luck. He was beginning to think he was never going to find the answer until now. He leaned his head closer to the computer screen and perked up.

"I think I finally found something!" He said with a little excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Dean said leaning over toward the screen. He shook his head up and down, "Is this what you saw, Sammy?" He said facing Sam.

"I think so." Sam said as he looked over at A.J. and turned the screen toward her.

A.J. curled her lip in disgust and covered her eyes. "That's it!" She said with fright. "What is it?" She asked as she uncovered her eyes and looked over at Sam and Dean.

"Anima Comedentis," Sam said looking at Dean as he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his lunch, "It says here that a witch will use these creatures on their sworn enemies; they suck the soul from the living until they are deceased and when the job is done they return to the witch and present the soul." He began scanning the material on the screen.

"Now that's just sick!" Dean said finishing his hamburger and looked at Sam for more information.

"It also says to summon these you need a piece of hair, a piece of worn cloth, and a drop of blood from the intended victim." He looked over at A.J. as her expression dropped and could tell she was very frightened.

"How do we kill this son of bitch?" Dean asked.

"Well we have to either kill the witch or burn the hex bag that brought it here." Sam said looking at Dean.

"I take it we didn't burn the real hex bag then?" Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"The witch is always in possession of the hex bag with these things. They use other hex bags to lure the creature to a certain room of a home."

"Awesome!" Dean said with sarcasm.

"So did you have any ideas on who could get all those ingredients?" He asked "Or who would want to even do this to you?"

A.J. sat her half eaten hamburger on the table and sighed. She looked over her shoulders, looked back at Sam and began in a low voice,

"I did some thinking and I thought of only one person; his name is Tate." She said now leaning toward Sam.

"And why would this Tate want to do this?" Sam asked curiously.

"Tate and I were a couple and things didn't end like he wanted them to." She said still in a low voice, "He wanted to marry me and I just couldn't, so we had to call off our 4 year relationship. This happened about a week before my mom died." She said raising her eyebrows with suspicions.

"Well that's a little suspect." Dean said as he took a drink from his cup, "Where can we find this Tate, I'd like to have a word or two with him."

A.J. shrugged her shoulders, "He was the manager down at Ballard's Bar, but he quite about a week ago. So I'm not sure."

Dean looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "Looks like we've got some FBIing to do." He said as he smirked and got up from the table to throw away his garbage. A.J. smiled and looked over at Sam,

"FBI?" She asked as he smiled and closed his lap top.

"Yes, Dean and I are special agents. Didn't you know?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He got up from the table and also went to the trash can and threw away his garbage.

"A.J. You coming?!" A.J. jerked her head in the direction of the parking lot where Dean was leaning against the open door of the driver's side. She got up and threw her trash away and walked over to the impala. Dean got into the driver's side and Sam got into the passenger's side. A.J. slowly got into the back seat and off they went toward the motel so Sam and Dean could get changed.

All three of them loaded into the motel room. A.J. sat on one of the beds as the boys went into the bathroom one at a time and each came out in a suite.

"A.J., you stay here. No going home." Dean said in an authoritative tone, pointing a finger at A.J. A.J. smiled while still sitting on the bed.

"I'm taking a nap, you two just be careful." She laid back into one of the pillows as Sam and Dean walked out of the room.

They both got into the Impala and headed down the road looking for Ballard's Bar. They finally found it about five blocks down and pulled into the parking lot. They walked into the nearly empty bar and asked about Tate. The man behind the bar told them to go to his house with was just across the street.

They went across the street and walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A scruffy blonde haired man answered the door. "How can I help you?" He asked impatiently.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Hubs and this is Special Agent Downy," Dean said as he and Sam pulled out their fake badges, "We are here to speak to Tate Collins." The blonde man's eyes widened and he stepped onto the porch.

"I'm Tate, what's going on?" Tate crossed his arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean grabbed Tate's shirt and they all went inside.

"HEY WAIT, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Tate yelled as they all walked into his living room.

"You've seriously got some explaining to do, bud." Dean said pointing a finger at him. Sam started looking around the room noticing a lot of odd looking statues and books. He started scanning up and down the book shelf that sat in the living room and noticed a very old looking brown book. It had gold writing written in Latin on the binding it read "Creaturae Pythonissam". Sam pulled it down and started flipping through it and one creature caught his eye. He stared at the very familiar creature and frowned. He tapped Dean on the shoulder,

"Dean Look!" he said as he pointed to the creature in the book. Dean immediately looked at Tate and scowled. He pointed at Tate and said,

"Now I'm seriously pissed off." He forced Tate to sit on the couch as Tate looked extremely frightened.

Sam tossed the book on the coffee table sitting in front of Tate.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Sam said as he forcefully pointed to the creature.

Tate was frightened and couldn't speak. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	5. Why'd you do it?

A/N** Thanks to everyone who's reading this and leaving reviews and even for the follows. I appreciate them! If you like this story please continues to leave reviews and I will keep updating! **

Tate looked over frightened as Dean sat down next to him on the couch.

"So you recognize this?" Sam asked again forcefully pointing his finger into the picture; he was starting to get annoyed. Tate took in a sigh and put his head in between his hands and began to whimper a little.

"Why'd you do it, man?" Dean said with a sigh while he looked over at Tate. Tate lifted up his head and looked at Dean with a tear running down his cheek.

"She was supposed to run to me. I'm the one who is supposed to be there for her." He said as his voice shook a little and he pointed to himself in the chest.

"So you did all this to get back together with her?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms and stared down at Tate. Tate looked up at Sam and shook his head,

"Of course I did, I didn't have any other choice. She was going to leave." Dean started shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"It's called talking it out man, not killing her mom." Dean said as he stood up from the couch and walked to stand next to Sam.

"But there was no talking it out with her." Tate said as he started shaking his fists in the air. "She didn't want to marry me and her mom was the reason!" He screamed furiously.

Dean leaned over to Sam's ear and whispered, "I wonder why." Sam let a small chuckle out and shook his head.

Tate looked over at Dean and gave him a creepy smile, "That's alright though, I'll get her." Tate said as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

Sam and Dean perked up and leaned toward Tate, "What's that supposed to mean?" They said in unison. Dean eyed Sam for saying the same thing as him and then looked back at Tate.

Dean proceeded to walk toward Tate, leaned down, and took a hold of the front of Tate's white T-shirt. This forced Tate to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Dean said aggressively yelling in his face. Tate began to look around nervously and that creepy smile came across his face.

"You better go check on her in your room; it should be there by now." Dean and Sam exchanged looks as Sam started running out the door. Dean kept a hand on Tate as he dragged him out the door.

"You're coming with us. If she gets hurt, I'm hurting you." Dean growled as they quickly crossed the street to the Impala. Soon all three of them were in the Impala driving down the street. Tate and Dean were sitting in the back seat while Sam drove. Dean pointed a gun at Tate the whole drive and Tate nervously stared at it.

The boys finally made it back to the motel. Sam quickly threw the car into park and ran to the motel room door. Dean got out as fast as he could pulling Tate by the shirt again and dragging him to the motel room door.

Sam pulled out his gun and held it low in his right hand as he slid his key card and threw open the motel room door. He raised his gun with both hands and walked into the room. Dean continued to have a hand on Tate's shirt and drug him into the hotel room. Dean stopped abruptly next to Sam throwing Tate in front of them. He kicked the door shut with his foot. They all stood still and eyed what was going on in front of them. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing.


	6. You Bastard!

**A/N Wow! Thank you guys so much for reading this and for the reviews. I'm so happy you all like this! Next chapter it's revealed who A.J.'s father is! I'm sure you guys already know, but if you want to take a guess! =). Leave a review if you like this and I'll post the next chapter later today! **

A.J. was still lying on the bed as the black hooded figure was floating above her. A string of light was starting to float out of A.J.'s open mouth and slowly making its way into the black figures open mouth.

Sam raised his gun and fired a shot right through the figure. It stopped what it was doing and jerked its head toward Sam. Its red eyes were glaring right into Sam's eyes and then it quickly jerked its head back toward A.J. and began again. The long string of white light was starting to come out of her faster. Sam shot at it again and it didn't budge.

"Where's the hex bag?" Dean growled at Tate grabbing him by the shirt again. Tate looked around nervously and pointed to a dresser drawer. Dean released Tate's shirt, throwing Tate back to the ground; and ran over to the drawer and saw a small brown bag inside. He grabbed the bag out of the drawer and set it on the dresser. Dean took out his lighter and placed it over the hex bag. He lit the hex bag on fire and watched as a blue flame appeared. Sam lowered his gun and put it into his waistband as the black figure disappeared. They all watched as the white light slowly drifted back into A.J.'s open mouth and her body jerked upwards. She began to breathe heavily.

Dean quickly ran over to A.J. and put his arm under her head and lifted her body up. He nodded for Sam to come over. Sam quickly walked over toward Dean and A.J. Sam took out his gun again and pointed at Tate as Tate was slowly backing up to the motel room door.

"Don't even think about it!" Sam exclaimed as he kept an eye on Tate. "Why don't you just sit down?" He said using the gun to point at a chair. Tate reluctantly sat down in the chair and crossed his arms.

"A.J., wake up." Dean said softly looking down at her face. Her eyes were still closed as he put two fingers on the side of her throat to check for a pulse. He slowly lowered his head down next to her ear and whispered,

"If you wake up, this will all be over, I promise." Dean slowly moved his arm out from underneath A.J.'s head and got to his feet. He took in a deep breath and looked over at Tate. Dean was thinking about how much he wanted to go punch Tate in the face and seriously injure him.

"Sam, Dean." Dean quickly whipped around and saw A.J.'s eyes open and looking around. He quickly walked over to the bedside and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at Dean and holding the top of her head. Sam eyed Tate as Tate stared back and then he stared at A.J.

A.J. quickly followed Sam's gazed and stared in horror at Tate. Her mouth hung open as she pointed a finger at him. Her eyes began to tear up and rage began to boil inside her.

"You?" She asked as Tate's brown eyes widened. "It was you? You bastard!" She shouted as she crawled across the bed away from Sam and Dean. She put her feet on the floor and quickly walked over to where Tate was sitting. She stood in front of him and slapped him across the face.

"You wanted to kill me? We were in love for 4 years and this is how you treat me?" She began to cry more and slapped him even harder.

Sam and Dean quickly walked to her side and Sam pulled her into a hug to console her. Dean just smirked at Tate's terrified face. A.J. buried her face into Sam's chest crying still.

"Where's the hex bag to end this?" Dean said calmly looking into Tate's eyes. Tate shifted his eyes back and forth as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a medium sized brown bag. Tate sighed with defeat and handed it over to Dean. Dean yanked it out of Tate's hand and looked over at Sam.

"A.J., do you want to do the honor?" Dean asked as she peeled her face off of Sam's chest and nodded her head.

"Gladly." She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and took the lighter and hex bag. She placed it on the dresser and lit it on fire. She looked back at Tate as he slumped in his seat and she had a smile on her face, but the smile was short lived. Her face went from smiling to a gasp as she looked at Tate in horror. The black figure stood above him and she watched as it used its black hand to gently open Tate's mouth. She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock as a white light began to drift out of Tate's mouth.

Dean had been looking back at A.J. as she lit the hex bag and saw her expression. He immediately turned around and saw what she saw. He took a step back laying an arm across Sam, trying to get him to back away.

Sam looked over and finally saw what everyone else was seeing. None of them could say a word. The black figure finally received Tate's soul and vanished into thin air.

Sam looked back at A.J. as she still stood in shock. She may not have loved Tate anymore, but they had a history. She had to reason with herself and tell herself over and over that he had tried to have her murdered and she shouldn't care about his death.

"What just happened?" Dean said looking toward Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders and gave a confused look and pointed at Dean,

"I'll have to do more research on that." They now both looked at A.J. who was still in shock, but starting to come to terms with what happened. She was very confused. Dean walked over to A.J. and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, I think this means it's over." Dean said giving her a reassuring look.

"I sure hope so; I think I'm ready for normal again." She said looking at Dean. Sam and Dean laughed at the thought of normal.

"Yeah you and me both." Dean said still laughing a little.

Sam and Dean took care of Tate and then that night A.J., Sam, and Dean shared another meal together. A.J. ordered pizza from a local restaurant to thank them for all their help. She invited them over to her house for dinner. They went over there for the pizza and to double check that everything was over. They were all laughing and having a good time. Sam and Dean felt really comfortable around A.J.

The mystery of who her father was still floating around. Dean couldn't get his mind wrapped around who this John Williams was and Sam was thinking the same thing.


	7. Alexandria Johann Winchester

**A/N: Well here it is I decided to post this tonight! Thanks for the wonderful reviews again and all the favorites and follows. You're the reason I decided to finish this! **

Standing in the foyer next to the front door A.J., Sam, and Dean were getting ready to say their goodbyes.

"I just want to thank you both so much." A.J. said looking at Sam and Dean. "You've both saved my life twice now and I just can't thank you enough." A.J. said as she started to get choked up.

"Ah, it was nothing." Dean said waving his hand in the air with a smile. A.J. shot him a huge grin and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's not "nothing", you saved my life." She pulled him into a hug and then quickly pulled away. She turned to Sam and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek too. She thanked him as well for everything he had done for her.

"I think you guys have that room for one more night." A.J. informed them as they shook both their heads up and down.

"Yeah, I think we'll stay one more night." Sam said as they started walking toward the front door.

"I'm too beat to drive." Dean said as he followed Sam to the front door. He turned back around and looked A.J. in the eyes and pointed at her,

"Remember if anything happens tonight, call us!" He said reassuring A.J. She smiled at him and shook her head up and down.

"You better believe if anything weird goes on in here tonight; you two are the first people I'm calling!" Sam and Dean smiled as they walked out onto the porch and proceeded down the sidewalk. A.J. rose her right hand waving and they both waved back.

A.J. finally felt like her weird journey was over. She finally felt a sense of relief and decided to get a glass of wine. She walked into the kitchen and poured half a glass of wine. She took a sip and savored the flavor of the Chardonnay in her mouth. She took in a long breath and closed her eyes.

She started thinking about her mom and how she much she missed her. It had been exactly a month since her mom had passed away. She thought about the morning she found her mom and how horrifying it was.

A.J. decided it was time to enter her mom's room for the first time in a month. She carefully walked up the stairs and stood in front of the closed door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. She walked into the dark room and turned on the light switch. She looked from the left and to the right. Everything was still the same. Her mother's rose covered quilt was still crumpled up at the end of the bed. The pillows were still spread out across the bed.

She walked over to her mom's closet and flung the door open. All her clothes were still hung up and A.J. ran her fingers across them. She knelt down to the ground and began crying. The weight of what happened to her mother, to her, and to Tate finally started to grab ahold of her. She put her face into the floor and cried aloud for several minutes. Its times like these that A.J. really needed her mother's loving embrace. She needed her mother to tell her,

"It'll be ok Alexandria Johann, because I love you." That's what she always said to A.J. in her time of need.

A.J. picked her head up off the floor and an interesting box caught her eye. It was sitting on the floor of the closet buried under another box. She removed the stuff on top of the box and dragged it toward her. She looked at how unique the box was; it was a solid wood box painted white and had writing on the top. It said "To My Dearest Alexandria Love Mom and Dad".

Alexandria was taken aback; she never knew her parents had left her anything. She quickly opened the top of the box and looked inside. The first thing she spotted was several unopened letters and she picked them up. She looked at the envelopes and they were addressed to her. She opened up the first one and read it to herself.

"Dear Alexandria, I know you will never understand why I am not there, but I want you to know that I love you. I stay away to protect you from the dangers that are in this world. When you are old enough I will let you know everything your heart desires. Love, Dad." A.J. smiled and held the letter over her heart, like she was giving her father a hug.

A.J. kept digging through the box and ran across a few pictures. She found a picture of her and her father the first day she came home from the hospital after she was born. His smile was huge as he looked up toward the camera cuddling A.J.

Then she found a few more pictures with people she didn't know. There was a picture of A.J., her father and two boys she didn't recognize. Her father was in a chair holding A.J. as the two boys held onto the back of the chair smiling into the camera. She turned the picture over and nearly dropped the photo.

"John, Dean, Sam Winchester and Alexandria Johann." A.J. gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth in complete shock. It all made since as to why her father would leave her their numbers; because her father was their father. A.J. continued to dig through the box and grabbed more photos of that day with all of them in it and took off down the stairs. She threw open her front door and ran down the street to the motel.


	8. She's the one!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! This would have been up a lot sooner had my Computer not crashed! Thanks for the reviews and follows again! I appreciate them! =)**

A.J. quickly ran down the sidewalk in front of her home; making her way to the motel where Sam and Dean were. She finally got in front of the building and she quickly ran to their room and lightly knocked on the door.

"It's me!" She said through the door clutching the photos tightly as she patiently waited for the boys to open the door. She shifted her weight from side to side in anticipation and finally the door opened. It was Dean and he had a look of concern on his face.

"Did it happen again, you ok?!" He said as he led A.J. into the motel room. She smiled and shook her head,

"No I'm fine I just wanted to show you guys something." She said still clutching the pictures. "Can we sit down?" She said pointing to the table and chairs.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said as Sam came over and sat down. A.J. took a deep breath and stared at Sam and Dean, not really sure how to begin. She sighed heavily and figured she should begin with something simple, trying not to be awkward.

"I found some pictures of my father." She said as they both looked at her shaking their heads up and down. "I wanted to see if you guys recognized him?" She said hesitantly as they both shrugged,

"Yeah sure hopefully we can." Dean said as A.J. slowly slid the photos in the middle of the table. She watched as Sam's face went into shock.

"So you're saying that this is your father?" Sam said straitening his back and staring at the photo in disbelief.

"This is your father?" Dean said clearing his throat and basically repeating Sam. He moved his hand and started playing with his lips; he was so shocked he didn't even know what to think. "Oh God." Dean said bringing a hand up to his head now.

A.J. just shook her head up and down,

"I've never seen these photos before today. I honestly forgot what he looked like." She said looking at both of them waiting for them to say something.

"Well this explains a lot." Sam said as he looked at Dean. Sam was in shock, but he knew to expect the unexpected; plus he had his suspicions all along. Dean kept shaking his head in disbelief. He flipped over the photo and saw all the names written on it. He was speechless; he didn't know how to react to this. On one hand he was kind of excited that A.J. was his sister, but on the other hand he was angry that he never knew about her.

A.J. continued to stare at Dean as he was lost in his thoughts. Sam nudged him with his elbow and Dean looked up and stared him in the face.

"It's nothing against you, A.J., I think he is just in shock." Sam said calmly as Dean shook his head up and down.

"I never thought I would get a little sister." Dean said as a smirk came across his face, "But if it's got to be you; then that's alright with me." He said as he got up and pulled A.J. into a hug. Sam stood up as well in complete shock that Dean would hug her.

"Well you guys took this better than I thought." A.J. said as they all three sat back down. "I never expected that I could have more siblings out there." She said with a laugh as Sam and Dean laughed too.

"Yeah, we thought we were done with surprises after Adam." Dean said as he kept looking at the picture.

A.J. raised her eyebrows, "Who is Adam?" Dean looked up from the picture and looked at A.J.

"That's our other brother." Dean said as A.J. shook her head again.

"Another one?" She said as she laughed and looked out the window, "Do you talk to him often?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then both looked at A.J.

"He passed away a few years ago, terrible accident." Dean said with a straight face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, that's terrible." She said as Sam shrugged.

"Yeah it's such a shame, he was so young." Dean said staring at A.J.

That night the three of them decided to hang out some more before the boys had to drive back the next day. A.J. had a lot of questions for the boys regarding their dad. She wanted to know everything: what he was like and what he did with the boys.

The boys didn't want to mention to her that their father wasn't the best. They explained how he passed away and how unexpected it was for them. They basically told her everything with what they did and she just listened all night long. They all enjoyed more beer as the boys reminisced about the past and before they knew it the sun was starting to come up and they were going their separate ways.

"Well, A.J., it was nice getting to know you, but we have got to get out of here." Dean said as he started getting his bags and belongings together.

"A.J., if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call." Sam said as he put his bag on his shoulder.

"If you guys are ever in town stop by. I'll get you a nice meal and somewhere to stay." A.J. said as she started walking toward the door. Sam and Dean headed for the door as well and they all stood outside. They said their goodbyes and A.J. gave them each a hug.

And with that she watched as the boys headed to the car and got inside. She waved to them again and they waved back as they headed down the road and out of A.J.'s sight. They headed to a gas station and filled the Impala before they left town.

"A.J., is that you?" A.J. swung around and saw her friend Kat coming up behind her covered in sweat and slowing her jog to a stand. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey how are you?!" Kat said as she gave A.J. a hug, breathing heavily. A.J. hugged back awkwardly. She hadn't seen Kat since they had graduated high school and they were never friends.

"I've seen better days." A.J. said as she stepped back from the hug.

"Who were those fine looking boys?" Kat asked with a smile referring to Sam and Dean.

"Surprisingly those are my brothers." A.J. said with a grin as Kat nodded her head up and down.

"Oh wow really?! Well you got some fine brothers!" Kat said with a grin and started walking past A.J and waving, "I'll see you later, A.J., got to finish my run!" Kat said as she took off down the sidewalk. A.J. started to walk in the other direction toward her house.

Kat continued to run and when she was out of sight she stopped and went into an alley way and pulled out her phone and started dialing a number. She leaned her head up against the brick building and waited for her friend to answer, pulling the phone close to her ears.

"Hello, Chairman, I've got some excellent news for you." Kat said as a smile grew across her lips. "Well I'll be the first one to inform you that the Winchester sister rumors are absolutely true." She said as she giggled with excitement. She nodded her head up and down taking mental notes of what Chairman was saying.

"Get your guys ready, Sam and Dean are leaving town now!" She suddenly spat as she looked down the alley way in clear view of the gas station. "You follow them all the way, to wherever the hell they are staying. Keep an eye on them and when we get the chance, we break Crowley free." She said keeping her eye on the Winchesters.

She noticed a man with red hair walking out of the gas station where Sam and Dean were. He nodded in her direction with a smile on his face. She blinked her blue eyes and suddenly they went all black. She nodded toward him as well.

"Yeah I see him and yes I could smell Alexandria from a mile away, she's the one." And with that, Kat hung up the phone and continued on her run, like nothing had happened.


	9. Kevin!

A/N: Thank you guys again for reviews and follows. I'm so thrilled that everyone is enjoying this; and I must say that this story is far from over its going to be long! I have a lot of plans for A.J. Sam and Dean and even my favorite ex-angel Cas is going to coming in. maybe some love. Who knows!

It had been a month since Sam and Dean had seen A.J. They stayed in contact with her weekly, almost daily. They constantly called to check up on her and make sure nothing bad has happened. A.J. always told them that nothing had happened and she was safe. She always worried about them getting hurt on the job and they always worried about her. They were beginning to get the hang of having a little sister and she was beginning to get the hang of having older siblings to rely on.

"Kevin, we are going out to grab some grub. You want to come?" Dean asked as he leaned in Kevin's room. Kevin looked up at Dean from his desk and rested his head in his hands. He shook his head back and forth,

"No thanks, Man. I've got some stuff to do." Kevin said as he pointed down to the papers in front of him. He looked up at Dean with his tired red eyes and ran his hand through his messy unkempt hair.

"When's the last time you showered or got outside for that matter? And I thought we were passed this "Tired Kevin must work" crap" Dean said stepping into the room crossing his arms. He gave Kevin a confused look.

"I'm good, man." Kevin said getting frustrated as Dean put his hands up in defense and started to back out of the room.

"Alright, Kev, we'll be back later." Dean said as he headed down the hallway toward Sam.

"Let me guess, he's not coming." Sam said with a smile as he crossed his arm over his body.

"Yeah, you guessed it." Dean said as he laughed.

Sam and Dean headed to the Impala and headed down the road to grab some fast food for dinner. They stayed out for about two hours coming back when it was dark. They were pulling down the long dark road when Dean abruptly slammed on the breaks in the car and stared over at the bunker door.

"You shut that when we left?" Dean asked pointing at the door and looking at Sam. Sam turned his head and looked at the open door. He quickly jerked his head toward Dean,

"Yeah and I locked it." Dean quickly threw the Impala to park and turned it off. Then him and Sam quickly jumped out of the Impala and drew their guns; while running toward the bunker door. Dean gently opened the bunker door the rest of the way and stuck his head inside. Sam slowly followed behind him holding his gun in his right hand. He then turned around and shut the door and locked it behind them.

They both walked inside guns still drawn and they saw nothing. Nothing appeared to be out of place as they made their way down the stairs. They finally made it down the stairs and started walking around.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged, "Well I don't see anything missing." He started walking around more relaxed and then perked up his ears.

"Sammy, you hear that?" He asked turning around to Sam.

"Yeah, it sounds like a muffled voice." Sam said as he leaned his ear in the direction of the dungeon.

"Kevin!" Shouted Dean as he started looking around. He didn't hear any reply and started down the hallway toward Kevin's room.

"Look, Kevin, shut the door when you." Dean stopped mid-sentence as he walked into an empty room. All the papers that were on Kevin's desk were gone. Dean shifted his eyes back and forth and started back down the hallway.

"Kevin and all his papers are gone." Dean said as he pointed behind him as Sam started leaning his ear in the direction of the dungeon again.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Sam started walking down the hallway toward the dungeon with a quick pace.

"Kevin!" Yelled Sam as he went into a full sprint heading to the archive room 7B; where the dungeon was. Sam sprinted into the room and quickly pushed the bookshelves back. He gasped in horror as Kevin was sitting in the chair Crowley was supposed to be in, bleeding profusely.

He rushed over to Kevin and started to undo him from the handcuffs and the neck cuff. He slowly removed the white piece of cloth that was in his mouth and set it on the put a hand on the side of Kevin's face and started to examine the bumps and bruises. Kevin started breathing heavy and he was trying to talk. He had massive swelling around both his eyes and they were starting to turn black. He had a cut on his upper lip and it looked like it was split open.

"Kevin, what the hell happened?!" Dean said running over to his side. He grabbed Kevin's hand and placed his arm around his neck to help him walk. Sam got on Kevin's other side and they quickly made their way to Kevin's room and gently laid him on his bed.

Kevin groaned as they laid him down and then tried to open his eyes; but he could only a little. He looked up at Sam and Dean,

"Crowley, the papers, everything is gone." Kevin said breathing heavily still and let out a horrendous cough, "There were 12 demons, they came in here and forced me to Crowley so they could free him!" He said as he lay in the bed and stared at Sam and Dean. He brought his hand to his head and then he remembered. He remembered the distinct words Crowley and three other demons were saying.

"Your sister, man, they are going to get her!" He said as Sam and Dean exchanged looks and before they knew it A.J. was calling them frantically crying.


	10. This isnt Goodbye

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and views! I appreciate them all!

A.J. frantically grabbed her phone from her pocket and started looking for Dean's number. She jerked her head from the phone to the banging at the door. She gasped in surprise to see 25 of her neighbors all gathered on the porch with black eyes. She took a step forward and peered out the window of the front door. She saw Kat standing outside with her arms crossed and a large smirk on her face.

"Come on, Alexandria, make this easy for me. This is supposed to be a quick retrieval." Kat said as she lowered her head to look in the window and saw A.J. standing there. Kat knocked on the window lightly with her pointer finger, staring into A.J.'s eyes. A.J. back up in shock seeing Kat's black eyes as she started fumbling with her phone again.

She started dialing Dean's number with shaky fingers and started running up the stairs to her room. She began to panic. She quickly threw her bedroom door open and then shut it; locking it behind her. She looked around the room trying to find somewhere to hide and she finally thought of her closet.

She opened her closet door and ducked inside; going to the back of the closet.

"Dean!" She shouted through the phone with a whimper. "Something's happening. I'm so scared!" A.J. said as tears of fear ran down her cheeks and fell onto her shirt. "They're here, Dean, like 25 of them! What are they going to do with me?!" A.J. asked as she rested her head in her free hand.

"Listen A.J. calm down," Dean said as he brought his hand up to his head and started pacing, "Do you have salt?" A.J. sniffled and gave a confused look, "Salt, Dean? In a time like this!" She said as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Demons hate salt, A.J., it hurts them." A.J. shrugged her shoulders and started to get up and look, but she heard a large crash downstairs and quickly sat back down. She listened as the front door dropped off its hinges and fell onto the foyer floor and all the windows were broken in. Panic began to set in more and more tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"No time, Dean, they're in the house." A.J. said as she began to shake all over, "Dean I just want to say." But she was cut off by Dean,

"Alex, before you say a goodbye, I don't want to hear it. This isn't the end! I will find you," Dean said as he put his head up against the wall. "I will never give up until you are back with us. You understand me?" Dean said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He brought his hand up to his eyes and started rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, Dean." A.J. said with a sigh, as she heard a lot of footsteps coming up the stairs. She said a silent prayer to herself as she buried her head in her knees. She suddenly jerked her head up as she heard her bedroom door fly off the hinges and crash onto the floor. She slowly placed her head up against the wall in the closet and stared into the darkness, blinking the tears away.

"Goodbye, Dean, I'll see you late." A.J. said with sorrow as Dean sighed heavily and started pounding his head lightly into the wall, "I'll see you later, A.J." A.J. kept the phone up to her ear and listened to Dean breathing and he listened to her.

The closet door opened and A.J. didn't move a muscle. Kat stood above her and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Alexandria, I applaud your tenacity, but now it's time to go." Kat said as she crouched down in front of A.J. Kat once again looked into A.J.'s eyes and took a deep breath. She stood back up, reached out her arm and took ahold of A.J.'s arm. She began to pull on A.J.'s arm and pulled her to her feet.

A.J. still clung to her phone and placed it to her side; trying to hide it. Kat gripped A.J.'s arm very tightly as she began to drag her out of the room. All of A.J's neighbors parted the way as they came through and began to follow them. A.J. kept her eyes on the floor and tried to turn her emotions off. She was trying to make herself numb, so she felt absolutely nothing.

Kat started taking her downstairs still gripping her arm very tightly; Kat yanked A.J. forward and placed A.J. in front of her. A.J. stumbled over her feet and nearly fell, until a set of hands caught her. He slowly placed her back onto her feet.

"So this is baby Winchester?" Crowley asked as he had a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Love," He said with a smile as he put his hand under her chin and started checking her facial features over. He moved her head back and forth. He then dropped his hand and yanked the phone out of her hidden hand. A.J. looked up at him as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Dean." Crowley said as he turned around and started heading out the door, still having a smirk on his face.

"Crowley, you son of bitch when I get my hands on you." Dean said going into a rage; his face turning red with anger.

"Listen, Dean." But Crowley stopped himself and took the phone away from his ear. He looked at the screen and waved, "Bye, Bye, Dean." He threw the phone to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly.

Kat gripped A.J.'s arm again and started to follow Crowley to a black limo parked outside. Crowley had his driver open the door for him and he got in. Kat picked up her pace; practically pulling A.J. behind her.

Kat shoved A.J. in the middle between her and Crowley, still keeping a hand on her. A.J. slowly moved her head down and stared at the floor.

"Don't be so blue, Love, we've got big plans for you my little nephilim." A.J. moved her head up again and stared into Crowley's eyes. She gave him a dirty look and then stared back down at the floor. She didn't know what a nephilim was, but she knew it wasn't good. They had her for a reason and she didn't have any idea why.

Dean still stood outside Kevin's room and had the phone close to his ear; trying to listen for anything. He realized that Crowley had hung up on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled loudly as he threw his phone against the wall across from him and then punched the wall, repeatedly. He took off down the hallway ferociously cursing the whole way; while holding his right hand.

He finally made his way to the room that housed the dungeon and completely lost it. He started ripping books down from the book shelf and kicking them across the floor. He walked over to the chair Crowley had been in and kicked it repeatedly. He picked it up and held it above his head and threw it at the wall, breaking it into pieces. He was breathing so heavily that he made his way to an empty bookshelf and slid down it and sat on the floor. He brought his knees close to his chest and leaned his head against the bookshelf.

Sam was still taking care of Kevin when he heard a lot of commotion come from down the hallway. Kevin was finally all bandaged up and curled up to go to sleep. Sam stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway toward Dean. He stood in the doorway and looked at Dean sitting on the floor and then slowly made his way to him.

"What happened?" He asked as with concern as he squatted down to Dean's level. Dean looked Sam in the eyes and shrugged his shoulders,

"Crowley's got her." Dean brought his hand up to his head and stroked his hair, "We've got to find her, Man." Dean said as he looked down to the floor.

Sam looked down at the floor in sadness and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dean, we will find her and when we do."

"And when we do I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Crowley. I'm going to kill him like we should have to begin with." Dean said with rage as he cut Sam off and pointed toward the floor.

"What would he even want with her?" Sam asked as he stood up. Dean looked up at Sam and shrugged again,

"He's taking his revenge out on some innocent girl." Dean said as he stood up with an upset look on his face and started walking out of the room.

"Come on, Sam, we got work to do." Dean said as he waved Sam on and they both walked out of the room.


	11. Sweet Baby, Take me to my brothers

A.J. stood with her back against the wall and leaned her ear toward the door. She peeked out the crack and watched as Kat and Crowley argued intensely.

"She's going to get to powerful, we need to contain her!" Kat yelled at Crowley as his face began to turn red with anger.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Crowley asked as he picked Kat up by the throat. "We will not contain her. Who runs the show here?!" Crowley growled as Kat began to swing her feet and hold Crowley's arms.

"Ok." She croaked out as she was put back onto her feet. Crowley smirked and Kat scowled at him.

"Now feed her dinner before I send your ass back to hell!" Crowley pointed toward A.J.'s room.

A.J. quickly ran over to her bed and quickly laid down, like she had been there the whole time. Kat started mumbling under her breath as she stuck the key into A.J.'s room and unlocked it.

"Here's your food you little skank." Kat said as she walked into the room holding a tray and placed it onto a table.

A.J. rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Kat quickly walked over to A.J. and pulled on her shirt, bringing them face to face.

"I can't wait until you pop that abomination out," Kat said poking firmly into A.J.'s stomach, "Because when you do I'm going to watch the life drain out of you!" Kat suddenly flung back into the wall and rolled back onto the floor. A.J. stood there crossing her arms with a smile, because she had done it.

Kat quickly got to her feet and looked at A.J. with a mean face. She huffed, puffed, and stomped her feet all the way out of the room, but she was suddenly stopped by Crowley grabbing her arm. He looked her square in the eyes and frowned.

"I'm so tired of you, you spoiled brat." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers. A big black cloud of smoke came piling out of her mouth and straight into the floor. He rolled his eyes and dropped Kat's body to the floor. He reached for the door knob to close A.J.'s room and peered in with a frown. A.J. looked at him and crossed her arms as she slowly made her way back to her bed as he shut and locked the door.

A.J. had been his prisoner for 6 months and had barely said a word to him. She just gave him looks and crossed her arms. They had kept her prisoner in a large bedroom, which oddly enough was comfortable. The bedroom was equipped with a bed, a TV, tables, and she got lots of food. The only reason he was remotely nice to her was because she was pregnant with the "most powerful creation ever", as he put it.

6 Months Before:

A.J. continued to look at the ground as Kat and Crowley dragged her into the house they'd be staying at. Crowley was working on building his army back up and had a secret weapon up his sleeve.

"Go away." Crowley spat as he waved Kat away and took A.J. into the bedroom. A.J. continued to look down as he took her over to the bed and made her sit down. He sat down next to her and looked over at her.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" Crowley said staring into her eyes with a smirk. A.J. looked back into his eyes and shook her head back and forth.

Crowley laughed, "Wow, you're so clueless. You're a nephilim." He said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. Crowley sighed as he was getting bored with the conversation. He brought his hand up to her face and jerked her head toward his, "Your mother was an Angel and your father, well not so much." A.J.'s eyes widened as she was forced to stare at Crowley.

"You my dear are the only nephilim left on earth and you are my key to everything." He said with a smirk now. He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. "This isn't going to hurt one bit." Crowley said as he forcefully lifted up A.J.'s shirt to reveal her tiny tummy.

A.J. started thrashing around, she knew what was coming and she wanted no part of it. "Stay still!" Crowley growled as he snapped his fingers and her body stiffened; she could no longer move. Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration and placed his hand onto her stomach. Her eyes widened more as an intense pain began to grow in her stomach; she began to whimper in pain and bit her lip. A bright red light started to illuminate from Crowley's hand and went straight into A.J.'s stomach.

Crowley quickly got up from the bed and started straightening up his suit. He looked at A.J., "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Crowley said with a smirk and a laugh. He pointed toward A.J. and said, "You and I are going to create the most powerful thing this world has ever seen." He started walking toward the door and walked out, shutting and locking it.

She had no idea what just happened, but she was pretty sure she was going to have some demon/angel baby. A.J. stayed where she was on the bed and began to sigh. She looked up at the ceiling and began to sob quietly to herself.

Present Day:

A.J. heard the door knob wiggle and looked over. She always fantasized Sam and Dean bursting through the door and taking her away, but it never came true. The door opened and a new face popped in; it was a blonde woman with a blue dress in her hand.

"He wants you to put this on and then you're going out there." The blonde said as she set the dress onto the dresser and placed high heeled shoes as well. A.J. rolled her eyes and went to look at the dress.

"It's so ugly." She whispered to herself, but put it on anyways. She walked over to the mirror and checked herself out. She placed her hand onto her belly again. The baby inside her had made A.J. have extreme demon like powers and they improved the nephilim powers she never knew she had. Throwing people, like Kat, and sometimes she could teleport across the room, but that was it; nothing useful enough to get her out of there.

She sighed as she turned to the side to see how big her bump was and started rubbing it,"Oh sweet baby, I wish you could just take me to my brothers." She closed her eyes and sighed and then she opened her eyes again and gasped.

"Oh my God." She said aloud as she began to walk forward. She looked around and discovered she was standing in front of a door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't exactly pleased with how this came out, but this is a pivotal part in the plot of my story. Thanks to ****snn7b, you are my number one reviewer and thought I'd give you a shout out and a big thanks =) ! Thanks to all my other reviewers and followers, again. I appreciate all the feedback and all the love for this story. **


	12. You have pretty eyes

"Oh my God." She said aloud as she began to walk forward. She looked around and discovered she was standing in front of a door. A.J. whipped around and stared into the darkness and then looked back at the door. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She quickly crossed her arms and started rubbing them.

"So cold." She whispered to herself as she looked around some more. She looked back at the door and heard the door knob turning and then it opened. She was really hoping that Sam or Dean would answer, but she was met with a face she had never seen before.

"Yes, can I help you?" Castiel asked as he looked at the young girl in front of him. He watched as her face slumped into a frown and she meekly asked,

"Are Sam and Dean here by chance?" She asked with hope as Castiel shook his head, "No but they will return soon." Castiel continued to stare at A.J., "Do you want to wait for them inside?" He asked as he stared into her eyes, noticing that she was cold.

She shook her head, "Yes that would be very nice." She unfolded her arms and walked inside. She looked around at the top of the balcony in Awe. She had never seen something so wonderful before.

"I'm Castiel, Sam and Dean's friend and you are?" She smiled and turned around to stick out her hand, "My name is A.J." Castiel looked at A.J.'s hand and slowly reached out his hand and shook it. He stared at her with curiosity.

Kevin was sitting at a table reading a book when he heard voices. He got up and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Cas, you can't just let anyone in!" Kevin said in horror as he ran up the stairs to where Cas was.

Cas looked over at Kevin confused and pointed toward A.J. "But this is A.J. She's not just anybody." He said as Kevin's eyes widened and he brought his hands to his head.

"Are you the real A.J.?" Kevin said as he crossed his arms and stared at her with suspicious.

She looked at him with a confused face and said, "Why wouldn't I be?" "I'm the real me. I've come to see Sam and Dean." She said as she shook her head back and forth. She was confused at why they were so concerned.

Kevin sighed and looked over at Cas and Cas looked back and lifted an eyebrow. "Well she says she is the real A.J." He shrugged and started heading down the stairs. Kevin took a deep breath in and slowly picked holy water out of his pocket and brought it up to Alexandria's face.

"Are you really real?" He asked as she stared at the water. She sighed and looked to the floor and then back up into Kevin's eyes.

"I'm the real A.J., but I don't know how that will work out, because of this." She said as she pointed toward her stomach. Kevin looked down at where she was pointing and his eyes got wide. A.J. looked down at the floor again and became saddened.

"You can lock me in a room or whatever, but when they get here I want to talk to them." Kevin watched her expression and put the holy water back into his pocket.

"Look just come down here and sit, I'll call them and we'll get this straightened out." A.J. gave him a weak smile and started following Kevin down the stairs. They finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and Kevin brought her into the library to sit down next to him and Cas.

A.J. was looking around in wonderment at all the books and everything around her. She looked back at Castiel as he followed them both into the room. Kevin looked back and nodded at Castiel thanking him for the backup.

"Here you can sit here." Kevin said as he pointed to a chair.

"Thank God." A.J. said as she sat down and started taking the high heels off. "I hate these things." She scoffed as she scooted the shoes under the table. Cas sat down next to her and stared at her intensely. A.J. laid her head on the table and stared back up at Cas.

"You have pretty eyes." She said as she yawned. Cas brought his hand up to his right eye and touched the side of his eye lid. Still looking down at her he smiled a little,

"Thank you and you too." He said as he watched a smile drifted across her face. She yawned again and then her eyes slowly shut. Her breathing got heavier and her body grew limper. She was so relaxed for the first time in 6 months that her arm began to slowly fall off the table.

Castiel looked down at A.J. and gave her a smile. He slowly reached over and pulled the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He studied her facial features. Kevin looked up from the book he was reading and smirked shaking his head back and forth. Castiel slowly got up from his chair and scooped A.J. up and started taking her out of the room.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kevin asked as he got up from the table and started following Cas. Cas turned back with a very comfortable A.J. in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. Castiel could feel her moving her head around on his chest as she snuggled in.

"She was uncomfortable I'm taking her to my bed." And with that Castiel turned around again and started walking down the hallway. Kevin brought his hand up to his forehead and started rubbing. He smiled and shook his head, "Oh great, he's fascinated with their sister. They're going to love this." Kevin said to himself as he rolled his eyes and he heard a door slam.

"They're going to love what?" Kevin spun around to see Sam and Dean standing behind him. Kevin started rubbing his neck and shrugged as Castiel came back down the hallway. He made his way and stood by Kevin with a grin on his face.

Dean looked back at Sam with a confused look on his face and pointed at Cas, "What's he so happy for?"

"Your sister said I had pretty eyes." Castiel said as he started looking around.

"Wait, what our sister? What's he talking about?" Dean said with concern as he looked at Kevin. Kevin sighed and stared back at Cas,

"Well I wanted to tell you in a better way," He said as he now glared at Cas, "I wasn't sure if it was her, but she just showed up here." Dean and Sam's eyes widened and Dean put his hands out.

"Where?" Castiel waved his hand and started walking toward his room. Sam, Dean, and Kevin quickly followed Cas. Cas opened the door to his room and pointed to his bed. A.J. was lying on her side under the covers. Her brown curly hair was sprawled everywhere.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. I'm glad you're all liking this. =)! And P.S. Zeke is gone in my story, Sam and him had both healed enough that he left and in his place Castiel came to stay! And that's because I like Cas WAY better than Zeke. I mean who really trusts Zeke? I dont! Lol**


	13. Tell All

A/N: Thank you for the continued support! This story has been so much fun to make and there is much more to come! Thanks for all the reviews and follows!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any characters from Supernatural. Only my OC's.

Sam and Dean immediately ran to her side. Sam crouched down in front of her face and put a hand on her head, running his hands through her hair. Dean stood next to Sam looking down at her nervously. He looked over toward Kevin and Cas who were standing next to the door with their arms crossed.

"So she just showed up?" Dean asked in a loud whisper, with a little suspicion in his voice. Cas and Kevin just nodded their heads up and down.

"Did you do any tests?" Dean asked as he looked back down at A.J. as she still lay sound asleep. Kevin sighed and looked at the ground and started shaking his head.

"She told me she didn't know how that would work, just look." Kevin said as walked over the other side of her and pulled down the blanket to show them her stomach. "See." Kevin said pointing toward it.

Sam stood up next to Dean and they were both looked down in shock. Dean ran his hands down his face and turned his back toward A.J. Sam gave a confused look and stared at Kevin. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and covered A.J. back up.

Dean turned around and faced A.J. again and looked at Sam, "I'm really going to kill that son of a bitch." Dean's face turned red with anger and he walked out of the room, Cas and Kevin followed him out. Sam decided to sit in a chair next to the bed and waited until A.J. woke up. He placed his head into one of his hands and started to fall asleep as well.

A few hours later A.J. opened her eyes and started looking around. She brought her hands up to her eyes and started rubbing them. She slowly sat up; still feeling exhausted and sat there staring at a sleeping Sam. Her eyes widened and a smile came across her face. She finally had found her brothers and gotten away from that nasty Crowley. She sat across from Sam and put a hand on his leg.

"Sam." She said in a whisper gently shaking his leg. Sam took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, Sam, I'm so happy to see you!" A.J. said with a soft voice. She smiled with joy as Sam was quickly waking up. His eyes got big and he stared at her,

"A.J., I can't believe you're here. What happened to you?" Sam said as he gently pulled her into a hug. She hugged back tightly. They slowly let go of their embrace and sat back into where they were sitting.

A.J. just looked at the floor and sighed, she didn't really want to think about the past 6 months. She just wanted to live for the future. Sam could sense his question upset her. He put a finger under

"You don't have to talk about it right now. I'm just glad you're back." A.J. smiled at him and hugged him again, laying her head on his shoulder.

"And I want to reassure you that we never gave up on you. We looked into everything we could." Sam said into her ear. A.J. lifted her head off of his shoulder and put her mouth close to his ear.

"I'm just glad that I was able to find you guys. I thought I was stuck forever." She said in a whisper as she lay her head back down on his shoulder.

A.J. heard footsteps coming and brought her head off of Sam and looked at the doorway. Dean walked into the room and crossed his arms. A.J. turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi." She said quietly as she waved at him awkwardly. Dean walked over and sat on the bed next to A.J. and put his arm around her.

"I told you we'd all be back together again." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she continued to look over as Sam. Dean rested his head on A.J.'s head and sighed. Dean felt an instant stress relief knowing that A.J. had returned. A.J. suddenly felt so safe and so comfortable again; she never wanted to leave.

She felt Dean lift his head off of hers and gently kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head off his shoulder and she looked at Dean and Sam and smiled,

"I'm starving; do we have anything good to eat?" Sam looked at her and smiled as he pushed himself off the chair and Dean got up from the bed and held out a hand to A.J.,

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen." Dean said as A.J. took his hand and he led her out to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and Sam made a quick meal for A.J. as she stood around and watched him cook. They all talked and laughed with each other, but the boys could tell that A.J. was hurting emotionally.

Sam handed a plate to A.J. and they told her to follow them out to the table so she could eat. Cas and Kevin were still out there talking. Cas' face lit up as he saw A.J. walking in.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He said with a grin on his face. A.J. smiled back and nodded while sitting down next to him. She took a bite of her food and closed her eyes. It tasted so good compared to what she had been eating the past 6 months.

"This is just wonderful." A.J. said as she looked at Sam as she finished up her plate. Dean looked down at the table and started fidgeting with his fingers. He was getting ready to ask her a very uncomfortable question, but he knew he had to. She looked over at him and smiled,

"It's ok, Dean, you can ask me." He looked up at her in surprise. "I know you want to know how all this happened." She said pointing to her belly. She looked down and put her fork on the table.

"Look, we just want to know what we're up against." Sam said putting his hands up and was trying to be reassuring.

"I'm a nephilim." She said peering up at Sam and Dean as they looked back at her with wide eyes. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at her. They all just sat in an awkward silence and A.J. began again.

"He took me to get back at you guys and then when he realized what I was," She sighed and kept looking down at the table and placed her hands into her lap, "When he realized what I was he decided to use me." She lifted her eyes and looked at a very shocked Dean and Sam. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears and shifted her eyes back down, lowering her head.

"Your mother was an angel?" Castiel asked as he placed his hand in hers and looked at her. She turned her head and looked into his eyes and shook

"I guess so, that's what he told me." She shrugged her shoulders. "He said that I was the only one left on earth and that I was his key to everything." They all nodded and took in the information. Castiel looked down at his lap and he took his hand back from A.J. He looked over at her again,

"I was an angel once." He said with a soft smile on his face. A.J. looked at him curiously.

"Really? What was it like?" Sam and Dean smiled and laughed a little. Sam looked over at A.J. and raised an eyebrow.

"Awkward." Sam said looking over toward Cas now.

"Yes well my people skills were lacking." Cas said as he looked back at Sam with a smile.

"Well you seem to have gotten that all straightened out." A.J. said as she gave him a reassuring smile. Cas smiled back and laughed a little, "Thank you, that's very nice."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with a smiles their faces. Sam raised an eyebrow and pointed toward Cas. Dean shook his head back and forth and looked back over at Cas. Dean started thinking about how he had never seen Cas like this before. Cas seemed to have a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face whenever A.J was around. He had been so bummed since he had become a human and adapting had been hard.

Sam started to stand up and walked around the table,

"I think I'm going to go to bed, A.J., there's an extra room if you want to take it." Sam said as he pointed down the hallway.

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks I think I'll take that." She said as she got up and she looked over at Sam, "Do you guys have any extra clothes? I'm cold and I hate dresses." She said as Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged,

"We can scrounge something up; we'll go into town tomorrow and pick a few things up for you." Dean said as she smiled and shook her head,

"Thanks that would be great." She waved to everyone and said, "Goodnight." And started walking behind Sam and he showed her to her room. Everyone waved to her and went their separate ways into their rooms.

"I'll find you some clothes." Sam said as he headed out of the room. A.J. walked over to the unused bed and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She still couldn't believe how safe she felt and how free she could be. She opened her eyes to Sam walking into the room with a pair of sweat pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Here I found some extra clothes for you." He said as he handed them to her. She gratefully took them and Sam walked out of the room. She placed the folded clothes on the bed and walked over to the door and shut it. She turned back toward the bed and picked up the clothes. She took off her dress and happily put on the comfy sweat pants and t-shirt. She pulled the covers back and got into bed. She nuzzled her head onto the pillow and quickly drifted off.


	14. The Prophecy

A month had passed without incident. A.J. hadn't left the bunker since she had gotten there for her safety. The guys were always on the lookout for Crowley and other demons trying to infiltrate the bunker. They tried to secure it as well as they could and it seemed to be working for them.

"Alright, Cas, go fish." A.J. said as she looked over at Cas with a smile on her face. Cas studied his cards and reached into the big pile for another card.

"Do you have any 2's?" Cas asked peeking over his cards at A.J. She frowned and quickly handed over her number 2 card.

"For a beginner you're pretty good at this game." A.J. said as she set down a match of number 4's on the table. "Next I'll teach you how to play poker!" She said with a grin.

He smiled at her and set down his number 2 matches. "I think I like this game and poker sounds nice too," Cas said as he smiled and set down another match. A.J. just smiled at him putting a hand on her stomach. She made a painful face and sat forward, groaning in pain. She sat her cards face down on the table and put her other hand on her belly.

"Alexandria, are you ok?" Cas said as he leaned forward with concern, putting a hand on her leg. A.J. lifted her eyes and stared into Cas'.

"Yes, I think the baby is just moving." She said as she sat up a little. "You want to feel?" She asked as she grabbed Cas' hand off of her leg and placed it on the side of her stomach. Cas' eyes grew wide and a smile grew across his face. He had never felt life like that before and it fascinated him. Cas took his hand away as A.J sat back in her chair and picked up her cards again, eyeing Cas. Cas was still smiling as they continued playing their game of Go Fish.

"I've never seen this before." Sam said peering up from yet another book. "There is nothing in here about a half angel, half demon child." He threw his hands in the air and stared at Dean. Dean shrugged and looked up from his book.

"I don't have anything either." He said as he turned a page in his book and continued to read.

"I mean how does any of this work? It just doesn't make sense to me." Sam said looking at Dean again. Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged again,

"I honestly don't know, but obviously she is very important to him," He said as he peered up from his book again, "You don't storm somebody's house like that and it not be important."

"But why hasn't he come after her?" Sam asked as Kevin came and sat down next to him holding an open book.

"Because he can't find her." Kevin said with a serious look as he stared at Sam.

"What do you mean, he can't find her?" Dean asked from across the table giving him a confused look.

"The baby wipes her, us, this bunker off their radar." Kevin said as he pointed to the book he was holding, "Even if he wanted to find her, he wouldn't be able to. Not until she has it or is in labor," He said flipping the book around and showing Dean.

"But they've already been here, that doesn't make sense?" Sam said as Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but don't you think they would have been here by now?" Kevin asked Sam as Sam shook his head.

Dean scanned the words in the book reading quickly and flipped it over to the cover. "Veteres Prophetiae" was the title.

"What's this mean?" He asked pointing to the title, looking at Kevin.

"Ancient Prophecies." Kevin said as he flipped the book Dean was holding back to the page he had been reading and pointed down to it, eyeing Sam and Dean.

"This isn't some random act Crowley thought up," Kevin said as Dean and Sam stared at him intensely. "This is a huge prophecy. That baby is going to be more powerful than any antichrist, that baby is going to be a weapon of mass destruction." Kevin said as Sam's mouth fell open and Dean stared at him as well.

Dean began to shake his head, "Are you friggin' kidding me? This is just great." Dean closed his book and looked over at Sam and Kevin.

"If Crowley gets his hand on that baby; he's going to use it against everyone and everything." Dean said as Sam nodded his head up and down,

"You think this is his answer to Abaddon?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth between Kevin and Dean, "Use this baby to take back what is his?"

"If that's what it is, then that is just sick." Dean said as he curled his lip, "Use an innocent child prophecy to get rid of his problem?" He shook his head.

Kevin shook his head, "We can never let him get that baby. It would be the end of everything."

Sam and Dean nodded their heads in agreement and peered over at A.J. and Cas still playing cards. A.J. had a big smile on her face and was laughing at whatever Cas had to say to her.

They both looked back at Kevin as he continued to stare down at the book.

"The mother has a lot of power too." Kevin said as he eyed Sam and Dean, "The mother boasts powers from the fetus and her own, which means she is a very powerful being."

"Her own?" Dean asked leaning in toward Kevin.

"Yes, nephilim's possess superhuman strength and enhanced durability, plus they can see an angel's halo." Kevin added.

"Did she even know?" Sam asked looking at Kevin and Dean as they both shrugged.

"Obviously not, she didn't even know what she was until Crowley told her." Dean said. Sam gave him a look and shook his head in agreement.

"You think Crowley woke up her nephilim powers?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at Kevin and Kevin shrugged,

"Could of, there's a lot that cannot be explained."

"We'll have to talk to her. If Crowley ever comes looking for a fight, she could be a powerful weapon." Sam said as he gestured toward Cas and A.J. at the end of the table. Dean sighed at the thought of using her as a weapon. He felt that it might be wrong to use her in this way, but if it had to be done.

**A/N: As always I'm always so grateful for the continued support for this story! You're all so wonderful for reviewing and following this! You're the reason I keep writing this! You keep reviewing and following and I won't leave you hanging! There are defiantly some more twists coming your way, so stay tuned! And happy thanksgiving! =) **


	15. Baby

**A/N:** **Thanks everyone for reading this! It took me 3 days to write this, because I didn't know how to go about this. Also this chapter contains things about giving birth. It's not to gory, but I tried to make it as realistic as I 've been warned! =). **

Dean walks down the hallway with a coat throw over his shoulder, making his way to A.J.'s room. He quickly made his way through her open door and sat at the end of her bed. A.J. darted her eyes up from the book she was reading and smiled at Dean.

"Dean, I know." She said as she laughed a little bit. He gave her a smirk and shook his head.

"I know I tell you every time, but call ok." He said as he got up from the bed and squatted in front of her eyes.

"We just want you to be safe." He said as he ruffled her hair a little bit. She rolled her eyes and laughed,

"I'll be fine and I'll call you," She said staring into Dean's green eyes, "I hope that you boys will be safe too; no coming home beaten up again." She said pointing a finger at Dean as he rolled his eyes and smiled,

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he got up and saluted A.J. and he started walking out of the room and made his way down the hallway to meet Sam.

"You seriously think we should leave her?" Sam asked as he leaned against the table with his arms crossed. Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Sam,

"We will only be a few hours away. She'll be fine," Dean said as he put his coat on and Sam shook his head, "Kevin and Cas are here anyways." Sam shot Dean a look of 'oh please.' and Dean smiled.

They were both worried about leaving A.J. there basically alone. She was in such a fragile situation and ready to give birth. She hadn't moved out of her bed in at least a week, due to horrid pains in her back. A.J. body was starting to feel the effects of whatever was inside her. She was pale, weak, and felt just plain sick all the time.

Several hours had passed since Sam and Dean had driven away to a case and A.J. was getting a little restless. She had finally finished the book she was reading and slammed it shut. She sighed heavily and looked around the room. She used her arms to push her body up off the bed and swung her feet to meet the cold floor. Chills ran up and down her body as she slowly stood up off the bed and headed for the door.

She felt a nagging pain in her stomach as she started down the hallway toward the bathroom. A sudden pressure in her stomach was plaguing her and she thought she had to use the restroom. She used her free hand to rub her protruding belly; making small circles trying to ease the now stabbing pain. She stopped her stride and closed her eyes and thrust her finger nails into the wall causing an impression in the wall. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth and let out a slight yelp.

"Castiel!" She yelled as she stood frozen in the hallway. Cas heard the sudden commotion in the hallway and made his way to A.J. He saw the sweat that was starting to form in the small of her neck and placed a hand on her back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as she darted her eyes to meet his and shook her head from side to side. Another round of sharp pain began to wreak havoc on her stomach and she once again dug her nails into the wall, leaving even bigger holes.

"No." Is all she could say to Cas as she began to shuffle her feet on the floor trying to make it to the bathroom. "Just help me, please." She said as Cas wrapped her arm around his neck and helped A.J. make it into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom Cas helped A.J. make it into the bathtub. She rested both her hands on the edges of the tub and began breathing deeply. She threw her head back against the tub and gritted her teeth while letting whimpers of pain out.

A.J. brought her head back up and quickly looked down at her pants. Warm water began to gush out from in between A.J.'s legs as she gave a shocked expression and looked over at Cas. She gave him an apologetic look and said,

"I need to take my pants off, Cas, my water just broke." He quickly rushed over to her side. Cas nodded his head up and down and watched as A.J. started working herself out of the bottom portion of her clothes. Cas assisted her and helped her pull them all the way down, while trying to be respectful and look away.

A.J. pulled her oversized shirt toward her knees and covered up her lady parts. She looked over at Cas as his big blue eyes filled with concern. She shook her head at him and took his hand.

"This will all be ok," She squeezed his hand tight as another contraction hit her and she whimpered in pain, "Just call Sam and Dean. Tell them to get here ASAP!" She said as she released Cas' hand and he nodded in agreement, and pulled out his phone. His hands were severely shaky as he tried to unlock his phone and dial Sam or Dean.

"Oh not so fast, Angel Boy." Said a rough voice from the corner as Cas' phone flew across the room. A.J. quickly turned her head and saw a familiar face smirking with his arms crossed in the corner.

"Think you could keep me away forever?" He asked as he started walking slowly toward Cas.

"Crowley." Cas simply said as they came face to face.

"That's my name." He said as he brought his hand up and snapped. Cas' limp body quickly fell to the floor into unconsciousness. Crowley tipped his head to the side as he stepped over Cas' body and made his way to the Tub A.J. was in. He looked down and saw her bare legs and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it time, love?" He asked as she stared him down with hate filled eyes. She quickly cringed as more intense pains started plaguing A.J. She grabbed onto the edges of the tub again and gasped in pain again.

"Let's get you back." He said as he laid a hand onto her arm and snapped his fingers. He looked around in dismay and quickly discovered that he was still in the same place before.

"Oh bugger," He said as he looked around the room again and tried to snap his way out, but nothing happened. He sighed and looked down at A.J.

"Well, Love, looks like we are going to stay here then. I'll be back." He said with a smirk as he walked back over to the corner and vanished.

A.J. looked around the room frantically and began to cry out in more pain as it got more intense. She felt very alone and started crying out for Kevin to come and get her. She didn't hear any footsteps coming from outside the bathroom and gave up hope.

She looked down into the bathtub and noticed a lot of blood was starting to escape from in between her legs. She looked up frantically looking at the ground to see a still passed out Cas. She was starting to feel very alone as the pain began to get more intense for her. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lady parts and a whole lot of pressure was starting to build up. She knew that it was getting close to time to start pushing the baby out.

"Oh God!" A.J. yelled as she brought her head to her chest and began pushing. She threw her head back and rested it on the bathtub.

"There's no God about this." She heard a serious voice said coming from the corner again. She suddenly felt a little relief as Crowley came back to the side of the bathtub and two more demons followed him. She honestly didn't want to do this on her own. She looked up at him with a curious look on her face. He smiled and nodded his head,

"Oh yes, well I found you as soon as those contractions started. You sent a beacon of light my way." He said as he winked at her. "Now push that abomination out so we can all get on with our day." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the tub.

A.J. was beginning to breathe more heavily as the urge to push became more and more intense. She felt a slight burning sensation on her insides; and started pushing more often and harder. Sweat was beginning to drop off of every inch of skin on A.J.'s body and Crowley smirked at her,

"This is how it should have been when we created this." He said as he chuckled and pointed up and down A.J.'s body. A.J. turned her head to look at him again. She raised her weak hand and raised her middle finger to him. He just chuckled and looked at her.

"She's crowning, Sir." A demon said as she reached in and started helping to remove the baby. A.J. let out loud painful screams as the baby started coming into the world. She continued to push harder and harder and suddenly the whole room began to shake.

Crowley looked around and smiled. He looked over at A.J. and laid a hand on her arm,

"You're doing that, Love." He was excited that this little girl was giving off such power. A.J. tiredly looked over at Crowley and couldn't even give him a 'screw you' or anything to let him know how much she hated him. She could just stare at him as sweat poured off her face and landed on her shirt.

A.J. scrunched up her face as one last pain plagued her and finally it was all released. She turned her head to see one of the demons holding a baby in her arms. A.J. smiled as the baby began to let out a wailing scream and started flailing around. A.J. followed the lady demon with her eyes as she brought the baby over for Crowley to inspect. Her tired eyes finally landed on Crowley as he looked down at the baby with no expression and shrugged. He turned his head and bent down to become eye level with A.J.

"My, My, Alexandria, we have a boy, "He said as he brought his hand to stroke the side of her cheek, "It's a shame you won't be here to see him grow." He said as he brought a stolen angel blade into A.J.'s eye line.

A.J.'s mouth dropped open as Crowley started running the blade along her cheek. He sighed as he cupped her face with one hand and plunged the angel blade into her shoulder. A light began to seep out of her body around the knife and she looked at Crowley in horror.

"We could have been good together," He said as he leaned down and gave A.J. a kiss on the cheek. He slowly got up and then started walking away from the tub, leaving A.J. to die alone.


	16. The Aftermath

**A/N: Again thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys keep me writing this! Thank you! I hope you enjoy and this is not the end! =)**

A.J. watched as everyone in the room disappeared. She frantically looked at the floor eyeing Cas' still lying there unconscious.

"Castiel!" She hoarsely yelled still looking at him; he didn't make a move or a sound. She hit her hand on edge of the tub making large banging noises, trying to get Cas to wake up or Kevin to find her.

A.J. sat back in the tub and ran her fingers up and down the angel blade that was still sticking out of her chest. She took in a large breath and firmly grabbed the blade; she pulled it out of her body and let out a scream. Her chest rapidly went up and down with each breath she took as more blood seeped out of her wound.

She tiredly looked around the room and looked down at Cas again. Her eyes scanned the room as she tried to find the phone that had slid out of Cas' hand. She finally spotted it about 6 feet away from his still sprawled open hand.

She placed her hands on the edges of the tub and tried to pull herself up to a standing position. Her weak shaky legs slowly lifted over the tub and finally both feet landed on the cold bathroom floor. She put her hand up to her wound and tried to pressure on the bleeding. She whimpered in pain as she tried to scoot her feet along the floor; slowly making her way to the cell phone.

After what seemed like an eternity A.J. finally made it to the cell phone and dropped to her knees. She reached her blood soaked hand and picked the phone up. She looked down at the phone and began to cry as she searched through the contacts. She finally found Dean's number first and pressed the green button to call him. She put a hand over her wound again as the phone began to dial his number.

She looked around the room as more tears poured out of her eyes and she suddenly heard a familiar voice answer the phone.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean's voice said as A.J. hung her head.

"Dean," She meekly said as her breathing became more labored, "I need you guys here."

"A.J., what's wrong. We are on our way." Dean shifted his eyes to Sam as Sam stared up from his computer. Dean waved for Sam to start picking everything up as Sam quickly got up from the table. He started frantically packing his computer and everything they owned away. Dean motioned for Sam to hurry up as Dean exited the room and started heading to the Impala, with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Dean," A.J. coughed out as she slowly lowered her body to the floor and stared up at the ceiling, "You guys are the best family." She said as her eyes closed involuntarily and her body slowly went limp. The phone that her fingers were laced around slowly opened and the phone quickly fell to the floor. Her breathing became more labored and then her chest slowly heaved one last time.

Dean shifted his eyes as he set in the Impala, still holding the phone to his ear. "A.J.!" He said frantically as his other hand rested on the steering wheel. He hit the steering wheel with his hand and yelled, "A.J., don't you do this to me. You hang on! We are on the way!" He yelled as he still had the phone up to his ear. He slowly let the phone slip out of his hands as he stared in front of him.

Dean jerked his head over toward Sam as he quickly piled into the passenger seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" He asked as he put his seat belt on. Dean just shook his head back and forth; quickly putting the key into the ignition. The loud roar of the Impala impaled their ears as Dean threw the shifter into drive and quickly took off the street; without an explanation.

Sam glanced over at Dean as he sped through town after town. He felt a sense of urgency in Dean's driving and was afraid to even ask what had happened. He knew something was wrong and was very afraid for A.J.

Dean darted his eyes back at Sam and saw the concern plaguing his face. "It's A.J." Dean simply said as Sam sighed and looked out the window. He dropped his head and said,

"It's something bad, isn't it?" Dean continued to look at the road and didn't answer Sam's question.

Cas slowly opened his eyes and used his hands to lift his body off the floor. He brought his hands to his head and groaned at the headache that was causing his head to pound. He rubbed his hands down his face and finally turned his attention to the tub; the last known place that A.J. was at.

He stumbled as he made his way over to the tub and saw nothing but pools of blood slowly trickling to the drain. He brought a hand to his mouth and gasped at the angel blade covered in blood lying in the tub. He slowly picked it up and noticed the bloody foot prints on the floor below him.

His eyes followed the footprints as his hands let loose of the blade, causing it to fall to the floor. A loud tinking sound could be heard echoing through the room as Castiel took off running toward A.J.'s body.

"Alexandria!" He yelled as he dropped to his knees while he scooped her head into his hands. He looked down and placed a hand on her chest to feel a heartbeat and felt none. Cas looked absolutely shocked as he stroked his fingers over her face. His eyes began to well up with tears and fell down his cheeks. He squeezed her body in a loving matter and continued to hold her while rocking back and forth as he heard footsteps and yelling coming from the hallway.

"In here." He yelled in a low voice as he heard the bathroom door fly open. Sam stood there and scanned the blood soaked room in horror.

"Is she?" Is all he could croak out as Dean finally walked up to Sam's side and peered in the room.

Castiel looked down at A.J. still in his arms and regretfully shook his head, "Yes, I do believe so." He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. Sam and Dean slowly made their way to A.J.'s side with heavy hearts. Sam fell to his knees next to Cas and put an arm around his shoulders as Dean stood behind the two running both hands through his hair.

"How?" Dean asked angrily as he turned his back to them. Cas looked over his shoulder and then back at Sam,

"Crowley he found her." Sam looked down and sighed as he took one of A.J.'s limp hands. A silent tear ran down Dean's face as he quickly wiped it away and started heading for the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Sam and Cas as they silently mourned A.J.

He pointed at them and roughly said, "I'm going to kill Crowley. I'm going to send that no good son of a bitch back to hell. I'm going to make sure that, that asshole never comes back." Dean's face turned red with anger as he punched the wall and made a quick exit out of the room.

He walked down the hallway and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of whiskey. He tipped his head back and drank the whole thing within a minute.

Sam slowly got up from the floor and wiped his tears away as he patted Cas on the back.

"Come on, Cas, let's get something to drink." Cas looked up at Sam and sighed as he carefully put A.J.'s body back onto the floor. He got up from the floor and shook his head.

"Shouldn't we?" He asked as he pointed down at A.J.'s body.

"We'll take care of it. Let's just walk away for now." He clasped a hand onto Cas' shoulder and they walked out of the room full of sorrow.

They met Dean in the kitchen and noticed that the brand new bottle of whiskey was already ¾ of the way gone and could tell Dean had no intention of stopping. Dean nodded at Cas and Sam and silently grabbed two more glasses and they all raised their glasses.

"This is for Alexandria." And they all tipped their heads back and drank in her honor.

A.J. quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She pushed herself off of the ground and noticed she was in an all-white room. She frantically looked behind and in front of her; searching for something familiar.

"Sam, Dean, Cas?" She yelled into the room as it echoed. She suddenly remembered her injuries and looked down at her body and noticed she was wearing an all-white dress. She ran her fingers over her once injured shoulder and noticed it was gone.

"Alexandria!" She quickly lifted her head to see a very familiar woman sitting on a park bench and she smiled.

"Mom!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman.

The woman cupped A.J.'s face into her hands and smiled, "I'm glad you finally made it. I've been waiting to meet you here for some time." Her mom said as she kissed her forehead.

A.J. looked up into her mom's blue eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Where am I?" Her mom let out a giggle and said,

"Oh honey, you're in heaven." A.J. was taken aback and stepped back from her mom,

"But heaven is closed?" She watched as her mom shook her head back and forth,

"Was closed, Darling, you were the key." A.J. tilted her head and sat down on the park bench in shock.


	17. Defender of Mankind

A.J. quickly looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her fingers, "What do you mean I was the key?" A.J. asked still looking down. She felt a finger lift her chin and she was met by her mother's blue eyes.

"Don't look so sad, Lex, you are a very important girl." She tucked A.J.'s curly brown hair behind her ears and smiled at her. A.J. began to shake her head.

"Because of you and your sacrifice all these angels are able to come home. They are able to take back what is rightfully theirs." Her mother said as she pointed out into the vast fields of angels returning.

A.J. sighed and looked out into the fields of returning angels; thinking about what she left behind made her sad. She would miss the new found friendships she had made with Sam, Dean, Cas and Kevin. She blinked her eyes as tears began to escape onto her pale face.

Her mother looked down and put an arm around A.J. and smiled at her. A.J. snugged into her mom's shoulder as they watched the angel's returning.

A.J.'s mother sighed and looked down at A.J., "We need to talk about very important things." A.J.'s mother suddenly blurted out. A.J. raised an eyebrow and turned her head to meet her mother's gaze.

"Like what?" A.J. asked. Her mother gave her a sweet smile.

"Alexandria, this isn't your final resting place, not now anyway." A.J. cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" A.J. asked as her mother turned her body toward hers and held A.J.'s hands in hers.

"Do you know what your name means, Alexandria?" Her mother asked as A.J. shook her head back and forth.

"Defender of mankind; you were born to protect mankind from evil." A.J. gave a confused face as her mother continued,

"You were one of God's special projects." Her mother said as A.J. continued to listen.

"I gave birth to you because God requested it. You are his biggest weapon against the demons and other supernatural beings."

"What the hell?" Is all A.J. could manage to say. Her mom let out a small laugh and patted her daughter's hands.

"It's very confusing I know, but you have to understand. Your work on earth is far from over." A.J. tilted her head again as her mother let go of her hands.

"I took the liberty of getting this back for your friend Castiel." A.J. watched as her mother lifted a necklace over her head and handed it to A.J.

A.J. looked down into her hands and saw a small vile glowing a radiant white.

"Castiel's?" A.J. asked as she looked up at her mother. Her mother shook her head up and down with a smile,

"That is Castiel's grace, Alexandria, which will make him a full-fledged angel again." A.J.'s eyes widened as her thumb began to stroke the vile of light.

"But how am I going to give it back to him?" A.J. asked as her mother stood up from the bench and took A.J.'s free hand. They began walking away from the bench.

A.J.'s mom stopped their walking abruptly and faced her, "Alexandria, I am taking your soul back to your body."

"What?" A.J. was in shock she didn't really understand what was going on.

"Alexandria, you are going to live again, but we have to hurry." A.J.'s mother bent down so she was eye level with A.J.

"I can get you back to your body, but you must have Castiel heal you within 5 minutes of getting back." She shifted her eyes back and forth and continued,

"If you do not make it within 5 minutes, you might die again and Crowley has his feelers out looking for your soul." A.J. took in a deep breath and looked down at the vile of grace she was holding. She carefully lifted it up and pulled it over her head; letting it hang around her neck.

"Why can't you heal me?" She asked her mother while still looking down. She felt her chin being pulled up and looked directly into her mother's eyes.

"That's not important," Her mother said as her grip started getting tighter on A.J.'s shoulders.

"Alexandria, do you understand what you're supposed to do?" A.J. shook her head up and down and fondled the vile the lay on her chest.

"Then go, Defender of Mankind, go and fight." Her mother said as she kissed A.J. on the head. A.J. began to feel a little dizzy and swiftly shut her eyes.

The next sensation A.J. felt was her head lurching forward off the cold floor and a deep gasp escaped her lips. She quickly threw her eyelids opened and looked at a very familiar ceiling.

Her fingers eagerly twitched as she rolled her very weak body onto her stomach. She took in several labored breaths as she slowly pushed herself onto her knees; feeling very weak.

She looked down at her blood soaked body and shook her head. She was appalled that her body looked so torn and bloodied. She brought her hands up and examined the blood caked in every crevice of her palms.

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the vile hanging around her neck and knew she had to get up now. She pushed herself up onto her feet and could tell how weak and wobbly she was. She tripped forward and caught herself on the door frame. She took in several more labored breaths and heard a loud clank coming from down the hallway.

"To Alexandria!" She heard as she finally limped her way into the hallway.

"Castiel!" She hoarsely yelled while using the wall to hold up her weight. She heard her voice echo and again called for Castiel. She felt her body starting to let go and she was becoming frantic. She couldn't let Crowley take her soul.

"Did you hear that?" Castiel asked as he looked at Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean stopped mid drink as a familiar female voice was heard weakly shouting in the hallway.

A/N: thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows! I hope you keep reading this and keep enjoying this!


	18. The Battle

Dean quickly swallowed the drink in his mouth and looked at Sam,

"I defiantly heard something come on." He slammed his glass down onto the counter and hastily made his way toward the hallway; with Sam and Cas closely following behind.

"Castiel!" A.J. yelled again still very hoarse, as she fell to her knees and placed both hands onto the floor. A glimmer of fear began to sink into the pit of A.J.'s stomach. She knew the end was getting near and she feared Cas wouldn't make it in time.

"Alexandria!" Cas yelled as he impatiently pushed Dean out of the way and ran faster than ever to her side. Concerned plagued Cas' face as he stared down at a once dead A.J. Fear washed over his body as he looked at Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam quickly caught up to Cas and they all got to their knees. A.J. was breathing very heavily and having a hard time catching her breath. She pushed herself onto her butt and leaned against the wall. Still opening her mouth and gasping for air as she looked into Cas' eyes and gently yanked the chain from around her neck; holding it in front of Cas' gaze. The vile spun in circles as Cas eyed it in shock.

"Your grace." A.J. said as Cas slowly grabbed the vile and looked back into A.J.'s eyes.

"How?" Cas asked surprised as A.J. closed her eyes and weakly gasped out,

"You have to heal me. Explain later." Cas flashed his eyes to Sam and Dean and they both nodded their heads up and down. Dean rolled his hand as to say 'come on do it!'

"You might want to cover your eyes." Cas said as he started taking the lid off the vile and brought the vile up to his mouth. He quickly opened his mouth and his grace started flowing in. A bright light showed all through Cas body; as Sam, Dean, and A.J. adverted their eyes and felt a warm light graze their skin.

Cas threw the vile to the ground and closed his eyes. He felt the rush of power surging through every limb as a tingling ran up his spine. He quickly reopened his eyes and glanced down at A.J. Her hazel eyes were beginning to glaze over as her breathing was slowly coming to a stop. He gently placed a hand onto the side of her face as a smile came across her lips. She gently raised her hand and held onto his and squeezed tightly. Another bright light enveloped the room as Cas concentrated on healing A.J.

A.J. arched her back as her head tilted backwards; she could feel the healing process taking over her body. The deep wound on her shoulder began to seep light out of it as it slowly began to close. The after effects of birth also began to heal in her body. She closed her eyes tight and felt her body go limp as she slipped into a delightful sleep.

Cas looked over at Sam and Dean as he pulled his hand away from the now healed A.J. They shook their heads in approval at him and they slowly got up off the floor.

"Good to have you back, Cas, and I'm glad you could heal her." Dean said as he slapped his hand onto Cas' shoulder. Cas' nodded at Dean,

"I'm glad to be back," He paused for a second and looked down at A.J, "And I would do anything for her." Cas looked down at the now sleeping A.J. and smiled, "I'll take her to bed." Cas leaned down and wrapped his arms around A.J. and carefully walked her into her bedroom. He gently laid her head onto the pillow and covered her body up. He ran his hands through her hair and marveled at her. It brought tremendous joy to his heart that she was living and breathing again. He gently bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek while breathing in her scent.

A.J. gently plucked grass from the ground as she spread her legs in front of her to stretch. She smiled at the beauty that lay before her: The sun was slowly setting in the distance, the birds chirped, and the light wind whipped through her long brown curls. A.J. closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting the fresh air enter her lungs. She felt like she was in heaven all over again.

A.J. slowly lowered her body to and ran her fingers through the blades of grass that surrounded her. She felt so content and so at peace. She smiled as she heard footsteps approaching as she rolled over to her side. She propped up her head with her hand as her elbow dug into the ground.

"Hello, Castiel." She greeted him warmly as she patted a spot on the grass next to her. He slowly lowered himself and lay down next to A.J. in the soft grass. He turned his head with a smile to meet A.J.'s gaze.

"I had to personally check and see if you were ok." Castiel said as A.J. giggled a little.

"As you can see, Cas, I am perfectly fine." Cas looked over at the slow sun set and sighed,

"I just couldn't wait for you to wake up. I needed to see for myself." Cas said eagerly as A.J.'s eyes got wide and she hit Cas in the shoulder playfully.

"You're seriously invading a dream?" Cas' face scrunched in confusion and tilted his head,

"I can go if you want?" He said as he sat up completely getting ready to stand. A.J. just laughed and pulled on Cas' shirt before he could get up; making him drop back onto his bottom. He looked over at A.J. as she still had a smile on her face,

"I didn't mean leave, Cas," She said as she patted the grass again, "I want you to stay, I like spending time with you." Cas nodded and made his way back down to the laying position. He looked back into A.J.'s eyes and smiled,

"This is a lovely dream, do you come here often?" A.J shook her head up and down and smiled at what sounded like a pick-up line,

"This was one of my favorite spots as a kid," She pointed to the sun set, "It takes nearly all night for that sun to set." "I come here because it's so peaceful." She sighed peacefully as Cas' shook his head.

"It's perfect." Cas agreed as they continued to look into the sun set. As many thoughts began to plague Cas' mind.

"So how did you acquire my grace?" A.J. turned to look at Cas with a straight face and opened her mouth to speak.

"I gave it to her, Castiel." A.J. and Cas' jerked their heads to see a lovely women standing in front of them. Her white dress flowed on top of the grass as her long curly brown hair slightly blew in the wind; her smile radiated as she held out a hand.

A.J. looked as this woman stunned, "Mom?" She slowly got up from the grass and stood in front of the woman.

"Abdiel, it was you?" Castiel got up from the ground and stood in front of her. Abdiel shook her head yes and smiled,

"Yes it was me," She folded her hands in front of her, "I had to get it back to you." Castiel looked back down at A.J. and then back up at Abdiel in confusion.

"Alexandria is your daughter?" She shook her head up and down, "So this is why you were gone for all those years?" Cas asked questioning her. She nodded her head and put a hand onto A.J.'s face.

"Yes this is child is mine," She stroked A.J.'s cheek lovingly and kissed her forehead, "I was gone for many years under God's order and now I'm back." She pulled away from A.J. and looked into Cas' eyes while putting a hand on his shoulder,

"All of us must now rally together. There is a fight coming." Cas looked at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Not only do we have to worry about Metatron who is on the run," She took a deep breath, "We have to worry about what that despicable demon Crowley is doing." She turned to A.J. and put a hand on her shoulder as well,

"We have to fight to get that baby back, Alexandria, Crowley is going to corrupt the mind of that child. We need to fight him and get that sweet baby back into good hands."

A.J. tilted her slightly in confusion, "We?" Her mother shook her head up and down, "Yes dear you are one of us." She said as she rolled her wrist and pointed into the distance. A.J. and Cas turned their heads into the distance and noticed thousands of angels.

A.J.'s mouth opened wide as she turned her head in every direction. There were angels for miles and miles. She looked back into her mother's blue eyes and nodded her head.

"What do we need to do?" She asked as her mother gave a small smile.

"Castiel is going to prepare you for battle." Cas' eyes widened as he nodded his head in agreement.

"It would be my honor." Abdiel nodded at him and folded her hands in front of her, looking back at A.J.

"You possess a lot of power, Alexandria, now use it and we will win this tremendous battle." A.J. nodded in agreement with her mother. Abdiel moved her eyes to meet Cas' gaze again.

"Castiel, you should no longer fear for your life. We will stand beside you in battle. You are a great comrade."

"Thank you, Abdiel."

"Now go both of you," She put a finger onto each of their foreheads, "Go and prepare."

A.J. threw open her eyes and quickly sat up in bed. She looked over to see Cas sitting next to her. She placed her hand in his and smiled,

"So that was real, huh?" He turned his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Indeed it was," He sighed, "It looks like we have a lot of work to do."

A.J. looked to the floor in fear. She knew there was a lot of work to do in such short time, but she knew one thing for sure. She wanted to get her baby back more than anything and before Crowley could use the baby against anyone.

"Well let's get started then."

**A/N: I hope you're still enjoying! Thanks a bunch for the reviews and follows! I appreciate them as always! =) The Future holds a lot for this story: A love story is about to blossom, a major battle against Crowley to get the baby back, and much more to come! And I'm very sorry for the lack of updates this week, I've been very busy!**


	19. Happy Birthday, Alexandria

One Month Later:

"You've got to lean forward," Dean pushed A.J.'s body slightly forward, "Now line your sights, take a deep breath, and as you exhale pull the trigger." A.J. looked over at Dean through her safety glasses and nodded her head up and down.

"I think I got it." She said as she lined her eye up with the sight at the end of the barrel of the gun. She took in a deep breath and as she breathed out of her mouth she pulled the trigger once.

Dean looked down at the target and smiled, "That's my girl; a perfect shot!" He slapped A.J. on the back proudly as A.J. lined up again to empty her magazine; pulling the trigger and cocking the gun back.

A.J. smiled up at Dean and pulled the lever to remove the magazine from the gun and reloaded it.

"You're doing really good, A.J., before we know it you'll be ready." She smirked at Dean and laughed,

"I may end up better than you." She stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed,

"I highly doubt that, I'm the best." He said playfully pointing to himself. A.J. pushed Dean's shoulder as she finished loading the magazine with more rounds and clicked the safety back on. She started to hand it over to Dean and he shook his head.

"Take it, A.J., it's yours." He said as a gracious smile appeared on her lips.

"Really? That's so awesome. Thank you!" She looked down at the gun and examined it thoroughly. She ran her fingers down the long black barrel and then back down the handle. She then jumped up and gave Dean a hug as Dean returned the hug with a hard squeeze,

"Happy birthday, A.J., you deserve this." He said into her ear as she smiled even wider. She pulled back from Dean's hug and narrowed her eyes at him,

"How'd you know today was my birthday?" Dean looked up at the ceiling with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got my sources." A.J. pushed his shoulder playfully as she tucked her gun into her waistband.

"I'm going to kill Castiel." She said as she laughed a little and Dean put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Sis, we've got big plans for tonight." He started leading her out of the gun range as they made their way up the stairs into the library.

"Happy Birthday, A.J.!" Everyone yelled as A.J. threw her hands over her face. Dean continued to lead her further into the library with a mischievous grin on his face. Her face turned beat red as Sam, Kevin, Castiel and Dean stood in front of her belting "Happy Birthday" out of key. They all laughed as A.J. buried her face into her hands. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and quickly brought her over to the table where a gorgeous cake with 25 lit candles sat.

She bent down a little bit holding her hair in her hands and gave a soft blow as the fire was extinguished. She looked up at all the boys and gave a huge smile,

"You guys are too sweet. Thank you!" Sam came up and gave her a joyous hug as he smiled,

"Well you deserve a good birthday." Kevin and Cas shook their heads in agreement as Dean came forward and started pulling all the candles off the cake. Kevin ran and got a knife out of the kitchen and handed it to A.J. so she could start cutting the cake.

A.J. plunged the knife into the cake and started putting each piece onto a plate for everyone.

She quickly ate a few bites and moaned at how amazing it tasted.

"Where'd you get this?" She exclaimed as she put another bite in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Castiel smiled as he enjoyed a piece of cake as well, "I picked it up special." She looked over at Cas and smiled,

"Well it's spectacular I love it. Thank you." She said as she placed her plate on the table and gave Cas a hug. He returned the hug graciously and enjoyed holding her in his arms. He leaned his head on her head and smiled wildly.

"Alright who's ready for some shots?" A.J. turned her head to see Dean walking in the room with 5 shot glasses and some Jack Daniel's in his hand. He looked at everyone with a huge smirk and headed to the table to set everything down. A.J. started to shake her head from side to side and put her arms up,

"I can't do that." She said as she laughed and Dean looked over at her appalled.

"Come on, A.J., you have to! It's your birthday." He said as he poured a shot and started walking toward A.J. She continued to laugh as he held it in front of her face.

She gave him puppy dog eyes almost similar to Sam's and stared at him, "You don't want to see me drunk." Dean shook his head 'No' and started wiggling the shot glass around as the Jack sloshed inside.

"You have to you are the birthday girl." He said as she reluctantly took the shot glass and eyed Dean.

"Peer pressure sucks." She groaned as she threw her head back and took the shot. Her face immediately went to a contorted disgusted face and she stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck! Now give me another!" A grin formed on Dean's face as he headed back over to the table and poured everyone a shot.

"To Us!" A.J. shouted as she clinked her glass against everyone else's shot. "To Us!" They all shouted as each one of them downed their shot.

"I'm…I'm going to bed!" A.J. looked over at Kevin as his blood shot eyes tried closing and his balance was a little off. He put his hand on the wall and started falling asleep.

"Then go to sleep!" A.J. shouted with a laugh as his head jerked up and his eyes popped open. He pointed a finger at her and stood there unsteady.

"Well that's where I'm going then." He said as he laughed and slowly made his way to his bedroom by hanging onto the wall.

Sam and Dean laughed uncontrollably at Kevin and they each took another shot. A.J. laughed as well as she sat by Castiel.

"How many shots is that, Cas?" A.J. said laying a hand on his arm. He smiled as Dean poured him another shot.

"I think about 15." He looked at Dean as he shook his head.

"Cas has an amazing tolerance." Sam drunkenly said as he pointed at Cas.

"The perks of being an angel." Dean added as he slurred his words and laid his head onto the table.

"Yes the perks of being an angel." Cas said with a smile as he poured himself another shot and looked over at A.J. as she slid her shot glass toward his.

"More please!" She said with a toothy grin and held onto her glass.

Cas smiled and nodded at her, "of course," and poured more into her glass.

"Here's to you, Castiel." A.J. said as she winked while she clanked their glasses together. Cas just smiled at her and took his shot as well.

Sam nudged Dean and Dean's head jerked off the table. "What? What's going on?" Sam laughed hysterically at Dean's wide eyed confused look.

"You're falling asleep on the table go to bed." Sam said as he hit Dean on the shoulder and Dean shrugged. Dean shakily stood up and nearly fell as Sam caught one of his hands and held him up.

"Come on, Dean; let's take your drunken ass to bed." Sam said with a laugh as he slowly got up and stumbled while taking Dean's arm and putting it around his neck.

"Night!" A.J. yelled as Sam and Dean turned around smiling and waving.

"Yeah you too," Sam said as he narrowed his eyes at Cas, "And you be good." He said with a drunken wink and turned around starting down the hallway.

A.J. just laughed and looked at Cas, "What was that all about?" She said as she drunkenly pointed toward Sam slurring her words.

"I honestly don't know." Cas said with a nervous smile as A.J. laid her head on his shoulder.

"Take me to bed." She said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Cas looked down at her and laid his head on hers, "Yes let's get you to bed." He took her hand and helped her as she stumbled toward the hallway.

"You're so great, Castiel, I really like you." She said as she looked over at Cas with heavy eyes.

"Well I enjoy your company as well." Castiel said as he patted her hands lovingly.

A.J. stopped mid-step and looked over at Cas. "No, Cas." She said as she slurred, "I mean I really like you. Like almost love." She said as she smiled and Cas looked down. She awkwardly laughed and put a finger on the end of Castiel's nose.

"You've been so great to me sometimes I think I like you more than my best friend." Cas smiled as A.J.'s finger still rested on his nose. He gently took her hand off his nose and held it in his.

"You're very drunk, Alexandria, let's get you to bed." She smiled and scoffed at him.

"I may be drunk, Cas," She said as she squeezed the hand she held of his, "But I'm telling the truth." She smiled and looked into Castiel's wide blue eyes.

"Come on." Cas said as A.J. groaned and Cas dragged her by her hand into her room. They finally walked into A.J.'s room and Cas sat A.J. on her bed and started untying her shoes and took them off.

A.J. looked down at him as he was squatted on the floor taking off her shoes and she smiled.

"See this is why I love you." She said as Castiel looked up at her with curious eyes. "You're just too sweet to me. Nobody in my life has ever taken my shoes off." She said as she drunkenly rambled. Castiel stood up and looked into A.J.'s eyes.

"You love me?" He said as she shrugged and shook her head up and down, "Didn't I just say that over and over again?" A.J. said as she raised an eyebrow. Cas shook his head up and down and agreed with her. He looked at her wanting to have her more than anything, but tried to hold back because of her current intoxication.

A.J. looked into Castiel's eyes lovingly as she placed a hand on his face and pulled him inches from her face, "Just kiss me you idiot." She said as Castiel pushed his lips into hers. She returned the kiss turning her head to the side while breathing heavily. She pushed her face into his with desperation as she feverishly pulled his face toward hers. Their tongues intertwined as Cas' body now rested on top of hers. Breathing heavily Cas pushed his face away from hers,

"Alexandria, I've thought about this for months." A.J. smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Me too, Cas, me too." She said as she gave a gentle kiss on his lips and they pulled away from their embrace.

Cas ran his fingers through A.J.'s messy curly hair and placed his forehead on hers. He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. She let out a small laugh as Castiel pushed his body off of hers. He helped her sit up on the bed and he sat down next to her putting his arm around her and holding her closely.

"I think I'm going to like this." Cas said as A.J. laid her head on his shoulder and sighed sleepily as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Me too, Cas." She said as she gently lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to sleep." She said as she got up and pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Cas smiled and crawled in the bed next to her and laid down. She smiled over at him and laid her head onto his chest. She listened to the constant pounding of his heart as her eyes involuntarily started closing.

"Good night, Castiel." She said as she ran her fingers up and down Castiel's relaxed arm. Cas kissed the top of A.J.'s head gently as she drifted off into dream land. Cas continued lay with A.J. through the night as her breathing got heavier and heavier as she fell into a deeper sleep.

He smiled as he slowly slipped out of her bed and covered her body up with her blanket and walked out of the room, happier than ever. This is the happiest he had been in months and he was so happy that A.J. reciprocated the feelings that he had held for her since her met her. He slowly ran his fingers over her lips and closed his eyes remembering the romantic kiss they shared. He opened his eyes and saw Abdiel standing there with a smile on her face.

"Abdiel, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock as she folded her hands in front of her. A glow seemed to radiate off of her skin as she took a step forward and put a hand on Cas' shoulders.

"You need to put your emotions aside and continue to train Alexandria," Abdiel said as she wiggled her eyes back and forth staring at Cas, "We don't have much longer, Castiel, that fight must happen soon." She said as she pulled away from Cas. He nodded his head as Abdiel handed Cas a piece of paper. He looked down and read the address.

"What's this?" He asked as she smiled. "That is the location of Crowley. We need to go there soon, before it's too late." She said as Cas nodded his head in agreement.

Abdiel pulled a necklace off of her neck and placed it into Cas open hand. "Give this to Alexandria for me," She said as she smiled, "And tell her happy birthday." She added.

"Teach A.J. how to use her angel powers that are dormant inside her," Abdiel reiterated as she started to back away.

"She will soon be facing a tough road of battle." Cas nodded as Abdiel disappeared with in a second. He walked over and sat down in a chair and began to think staring down at the locket that Abdiel had given him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I really love the reviews you're all sending me. Thanks for sticking with the story. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter! =)**


	20. Holy Hangover

A.J. took a deep breath as she rolled onto her back. She brought her hands up to her face and started rubbing her eyes. She grumbled as her head pounded uncontrollably.

"Oh God." She groaned. She slowly sat up in her bed looking to her side seeing Castiel was no longer laying there. She sighed and a smile came across her face as she recounted the wonderful kiss she shared with him. Goosebumps developed all over her body as she closed her eyes happily. She ran her fingers over her lips, opened her eyes again, and groggily got up from her bed. She made her way out of her room and down the hallway; holding her forehead as the light made her head pound harder.

She made her way to the table and eagerly sat down, forcing her head down onto the table and groaning in pain.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" A.J. lifted her head and grumbled as Dean stood there with a wide smile on his face. She slowly lowered her head back onto the table and waved at him weakly.

"I brought you some water." Dean chuckled as he slammed it down onto the table. A.J. gave him the thumbs up; and she reached out for the glass of water and wrapped her fingers around the glass. She lifted her head and took two large gulps of water.

"Thanks." She said softly as Dean laid a hand on her shoulder and began playfully shaking her whole body. She smiled as she reached up to his hand and ripped it off of her shoulder,

"Unless you want vomit on your shoes I suggest you stop." She said half serious, half-jokingly. Dean smirked as he patted her back one last time and sat down next to her.

"You want a donut?" He asked as he shoved half of one in his mouth. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Again vomit." She said closing her eyes again and taking a sip of water. She sighed as she heard Dean get up from the table walking away and then heard someone else sit down.

"Let me help you with that, Alexandria." A smile grazed her lips as she felt a warm hand on her cheek and finger tips slightly lying in her hair. She felt a warm sensation pierce through her body and instantly felt 100% better. She excitedly opened her eyes to Castiel sitting there looking at her. He smiled at her as his hand was still lying on her cheek and he began to slowly stroke her cheek.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Cas jerked his head and looked up at Sam standing behind him. He quickly removed his hand from A.J.'s face and sat up straight,

"Nothing I was simply helping her recover." He retorted quickly as Sam eyed him and walked around the table. A.J. lifted her head off of the table and looked over at Sam and watched him eye both of them.

"What time did you guys go to bed last night?" Sam asked like a parent pointing at each of them. A.J. rolled her eyes and looked over at a horrified Castiel. She laughed trying to take the attention away from Cas' awkward face and said,

"Not too long after you guys left." She said as Cas' face relaxed a little and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes I helped her to bed not to long after you left." Cas said as Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean sat down next to Sam as Dean was looking at him curiously.

"What are we talking about?" Dean asked as he held another donut in his hand and took a large bite. Sam looked over at Dean with his eyebrow still raised and pointed toward A.J. and Cas,

"Cas took her to bed last night." Dean looked over at Cas with both eyebrows raised

"He did what?" He said with a mouth full of food as a few pieces escaped from his mouth and fell onto the table. Cas sighed and looked over at a scarlet faced A.J. She placed her hands on her face and shook her head back and forth groaning.

"Not like that." She said as she peered at Sam and Dean through her spread fingers and they both eyed her suspiciously.

"Mmhmm." Dean said as he shook his head up and down looking at Cas and A.J. A.J. rolled her eyes again. She never knew what it felt like to have over protective siblings until now. She thought it was funny that they were interrogating her and Cas like they were her parents.

A.J. shrugged her shoulders and looked over at them with a smile, "I am 25 you know?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sam and Dean looked at her even more suspiciously and shook their heads. Dean shrugged his shoulders and got up from the table,

"Just don't let me see all that kissy-kissy lovey crap." He said as he pointed at them and cringed, "I think I'm about to lose my breakfast." He said as he brought his hands to his stomach and walked out of the room quickly.

Sam looked over at Dean as he exited the room and pushed his chair back from the table; while pushing his self-up out of the chair. He gave A.J. and Cas a look as he pointed at them and he exited the room.

Cas looked over at A.J. with a worried expression and wide eyes, "That was close. I thought they were going to kill me." He said as he slowly relaxed his shoulders and slumped forward and A.J. laughed,

"I wouldn't let them." She said as she stood up gracefully from the chair and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the room.

"I saw that!" Dean yelled from the distance which made A.J. laugh hysterically as she quickly made her way to her room and grabbed some clothes so she could go into the bathroom and get cleaned up.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair she emerged from the bathroom feeling completely refreshed. She closed the bathroom door and headed to her bedroom and found Castiel standing in there waiting for her.

She smiled as he watched her walk in, "What's up, Cas?" She asked as he smiled and they both sat on her bed.

"Your mother came and saw me last night." Cas said as A.J.'s eyes widened with jealousy as she looked at Cas.

"She came to see you?" A.J. asked as she pointed toward him, "Why?" She raised an eyebrow. Cas carefully pulled out the locket from his pocket and placed it in A.J.'s hand.

"She wanted to tell you Happy Birthday." Cas said looking down at her hand with a smile.

A.J. looked down at the locket that was in her hand and ran her finger over the engraved "A.J." and carefully tried to open it. She placed her fingernail into the crack and desperately tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed as she looked down at the locket and ran her fingers over it again.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked as she looked over at Cas and he shook his head. She quickly handed the locket to him and turned her body. Cas carefully undid the clasp on the necklace and lowered it over her head, carefully grazing her skin with his fingertips.

A.J. held onto the locket as Cas put the necklace back together. A.J. smiled and looked down at the locket.

"Thank you." She said as she placed a hand on Cas' hand. He smiled and shook his head,

"You're welcome." He said as he sighed loudly and stood up in front of A.J., "We need to keep training you." Cas said as A.J. looked up at him and nodded,

"I know." She sighed getting frustrated with her lack of progress. Cas looked at A.J. and helped her stand up. He put a finger under her chin and raised her head so they made eye contact.

"I believe in you, Alexandria, but I think the only way to make progress is by doing this." He said as they suddenly disappeared from her bedroom and they were suddenly standing in the middle of high grass land. The sun was shining brightly and the green leaves on the trees stood still.

A.J. looked around in amazement as she broke away from Castiel. "Where are we?" She asked with a smile as she made a slight spin, taking in all the scenery. Castiel looked toward the ground and grabbed A.J.'s hand.

"Alexandria," He sighed and pointed toward a poor looking farm house, "Your baby is in there." Her smile quickly faded and she turned toward the farm house. She pointed toward it and jerked her head frantically back at Cas.

"Are you serious?" She heaved as she took a few foot steps toward the house, "What are we waiting for?" She asked as she took off running. Castiel sighed heavily as he suddenly appeared in front of her and their bodies collided.

"Castiel, get out of my way," She said as she tried to push her body off of his. "I have to go save him!" She said as her eyes began to well up with tears. Cas turned his head down toward hers and met her gaze.

"Now is not the right time, Alexandria," She pushed off of him with anger as the wind began to pick up into a soft breeze, blowing A.J.'s hair into her face. She quickly tucked it behind her ears as a few tears escaped onto her pale face. A burning anger was growing in her stomach as she stomped her foot into the ground.

"Why did you bring me here then?!" She yelled as the wind began to pick up speed blowing her hair in every direction. Cas looked up into the wind taking a deep breath and pointing,

"This is why." He simply stated as A.J. raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What!?" She yelled more angrily again as a twinkle of white light began to appear in her eyes, almost enveloping every part of her eyeball.

"This," He said pointing into the air again, "Your anger, your pain, it triggers this reaction." He said as he took a step closer to A.J.

A.J. frantically looked around as the twinkle in her eye suddenly vanished and the wind slowly died down. She was breathing heavily as Cas came and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This reaction is everything you need for this fight." He said as her eyes met his and more tears escaped onto her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself back from Cas and started walking in the opposite direction. Cas was left standing there with a confused and hurt look on his face. He didn't like hurting her like that, but he needed this to light a fire in her.

A.J. felt very helpless as she walked away from Cas. She knew he had good intentions, but she wanted to rush through that door and scoop her baby up. She wanted to be able to take him back to the bunker and not have to worry anymore.

"Is this what you wanted?" Castiel asked as Abdiel took a step forward and put a hand onto Cas' shoulder. She looked toward the ground with no expression and sighed,

"This is the push she needed, Castiel; her progress will be much faster after this." She said as she lifted her head up and met Castiel's worried gaze.

"She will be fine, Castiel." She said as she watched Alexandria stomp off into the distance frantically wiping more tears off of her cheeks.

Abdiel pointed up into the sky as rain clouds began to form and tiny rain drops began to fall onto her skin.

"There is so much more that she can do, Castiel." She said as she regained her gaze with him. "She is far from a normal Nephilim." She said as a smirk came across her face and Castiel nodded in agreement.

"Yes far from normal, very powerful." Castiel said as he stuck his hand out and let a few drops fall onto his hand.

"Go get her, Castiel, danger is near." Abdiel urgently requested as Castiel looked back over to see that Abdiel had disappeared. He heard distant voices coming from over by the farm house as he sighed heavily and appeared right next to A.J.

"Alexandria, we must go danger is near." He said as she looked over at him with tear stained cheeks. She nodded in agreement.

"It's ok, Castiel, I understand everything." She whispered solemnly as she slowly leaned into him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on the top of hers. He placed his lips on the top of her head and zapped them both back into her room.

She sighed as she pulled her head off of Castiel and looked into his eyes.

"Castiel, I understand why you did it," She said somberly as he lowered his head and they rested their foreheads on each other's and their noses touched, "I appreciate you trying to help me, but it hurt my heart." She said as she brought Cas' hand up and made him touch her heart. Cas sighed heavily as A.J. placed a hand on the back of his neck. She began to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry, Castiel, You had to do, what you had to do." She said as he leaned down and gave her a gently kiss on the lips.

"Good God shut the door!" Dean yelled as he walked past the door with a hand covering his eyes. Cas and A.J. smiled as they turned their attention towards the door and laughed together. A.J. slowly pulled away from their embrace, walking over to the door and closing it. She turned toward her bed and sat down; patting the spot beside her. Castiel made his way and sat next to A.J. and placed his arm around her.

They talked for hours about the past, the present, and even the impending future.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! =) And again thanks for the reviews. =) Does anyone have a good summary for this story? I've been trying and trying to rewrite the summary so it better matches everything that is going on, but I just keep getting stuck! If you have an idea you can message me or review it and hopefully I can use it? Thanks in advance. =) **


	21. Fight To The Death

Castiel had been encouraging A.J. to practice her powers and for once A.J. thought it might be the perfect day to do it. She had been improving some and was really beginning to understand how to utilize them.

A.J. slowly opened the front door to the bunker and poked her head out. She looked around quickly and heard birds chirping. The morning sun rays hit her face as she smiled and cautiously walked outside. She looked up into the sky and saw the puffy white clouds slowly moving over head. She took a step into the trees and began to focus. She began to think about all the things that made her feel angry.

'He stole your baby; he stole your innocence you are going to make him pay.' She thought to herself as she stomped her foot into the dirt angrily as the wind began to pick up around her. She felt a familiar ping in her stomach as anger began to slowly build inside of her. She shifted her eyes and saw the leaves beginning to blow off the trees as the branches moved.

'He held you against your will, he made that bitch Kat take care of you.' She narrowed her eyes angrily and stared into the distance as the wind picked up even harder, blowing the leaves away. Trees around her looked as if they could touch the ground and snap in half; as black clouds began to form in the distance and a swirling motion began to appear in the blackness.

The ping in her stomach began to ache and travel throughout her body as a white light began to envelope her eyeballs again. She huffed and puffed in anger as her finger tips began to tingle. She looked down quickly to see a small white ball developing in her hands.

She quickly gasped at the sight in her hands and everything stood suddenly stood still. The bright light in her hand quickly disappeared as she shook her hand around. She turned her head slightly as a set of foot-steps started to approach her. She reached her hand down and quickly drew her hand gun. She quickly spun around extending her arms forward and pointing the hand gun at an unknown woman. Eyeing the woman cautiously she tensed her whole body and steadied her arms.

The woman started slowly walking toward A.J. with a smirk on her face and a cocky attitude in her stride.

"So the rumors are true, you are still alive." The woman said as she began to walk closer to A.J. as A.J. took several small steps backwards.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked trying to sound strong as she raised an eyebrow.

The woman moved her long black hair behind her shoulders and pointed down at her body, "Oh that's right you don't recognize me, new body and all." She smiled bitterly and tilted her head, "I see you popped that abomination out already." She said pointing toward A.J.'s stomach. A.J. rolled her eyes and stared the woman down.

A.J.'s finger nervously shook on the trigger as the woman walked toward her still; while A.J. continually took steps backwards.

"So where is that little ray of sunshine you were carrying?" The woman asked as she lifted a brow, "Let me guess, your boyfriend Crowley has it?" She said as she brought her finger up to her chin and smiled wide.

"You remember what I told you?" The woman asked as A.J. narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head,

"Yes you said you couldn't wait to watch the life drain from me, Kat," A.J. said as she pulled the hammer back on her hand gun, "But not today, Bitch." A.J. said as she smirked and pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the barrel of the gun in the blink of an eye and landed right in-between Kat's eyes. Kat rolled her eyes back and fell to the ground.

A.J. heaved her chest and slowly lowered her gun placing it back into the holster. She stared at Kat's body as it didn't make a move and took a few steps toward her. She began to relax her shoulders and began to breath easily.

"Seriously, Alexandria?" A.J. gasped and tensed her whole body up again as Kat lifted her head off the ground. Kat lifted herself off the ground and rolled her eyes while laughing maliciously,

"Sweetie, you can't kill me like that!" She said as she pointed toward the wound on her head. She shook her head back and forth and immediately lunged at an unarmed A.J. She lunged right into A.J. knocking them both to the ground. She fell on top of A.J. and straddled her legs over her. She used her clinched fists to punch A.J. in the face repeatedly; bouncing her head off the ground over and over again.

Blood began to seep out of A.J.'s nose and she could feel the bruises beginning to form around both eyes, as she glared up at Kat. Anger began to build all over A.J.'s body as Kat grabbed A.J. by the throat making her body rise off the ground and brought them face to face, almost touching noses.

"I knew I should have killed you a long time ago." Kat said as she bared her teeth and her brown eyes turned to pure black. She viciously knocked her head into A.J.'s sending her head bouncing back into the ground hard.

A.J.'s breath began to quicken as anger rose from the pit of her stomach; It descended into her fingertips and she suddenly felt the tingling sensation in her hands. She clenched her fists tightly as she brought them up one at a time to connect with Kat's face.

After the second punch Kat's body flew off of A.J.'s and Kat's body connected with a tree and she angrily screamed in pain. A.J. slowly pushed herself off the ground making her way over to Kat. The wind began to pick up around Kat and A.J; as the tree branches above them began making snapping and creaking sounds.

A familiar white light began to envelope A.J.'s eyes as she stared at Kat. Kat quickly got to her feet and huffed through gritted teeth.

"I am so going to kill you, you freak." She said as she started walking toward A.J. pulling a pocket knife out of her pocket.

A.J. continued to stare at Kat as she advanced toward A.J. evilly. A.J. just smiled as dark clouds began to develop overhead and rain began to slowly seep from them. A steady rain began to flow onto their skin as A.J. stood her ground.

"I'm not dying today." A.J. said firmly as she tilted her head and brought her right hand in front of her catching Kat's head in it. Kat began to struggle trying to put a hand onto A.J.'s wrists but couldn't get ahold.

The white light bolted out of A.J.'s hand like lighting as Kat's black eyes met A.J.'s white eyes. Kat's body slowly became limp, but not before A.J. felt a sharp pain impale the right side of her stomach. She felt it being twisted around, pulled out again, and puncture again as an evil smirk came across Kat's lips.

A.J. stood her ground and shook her head back and forth, "It's time for you to die forever." She wrathfully said as she pushed her hand into Kat's head even harder. Kat's mouth opened wide as a large cloud of black smoke escaped out of it. A.J. watched it and pointed her hand at it and watched as the lightning bolt connected with it and the black cloud blew up and disappeared.

The light from A.J.'s eyes and hands quickly disappeared as she fell to her knees grasping her stomach.

"Why does everyone stab me?!" A.J. asked herself as her whole body fell to the ground. She began digging in her pocket for her cell phone, but remembered she left it inside. She clenched her fists and threw them into the ground; causing the ground to violently shake.

She lifted her head and looked down at the two gapping wounds in her stomach and then she began to pray,

"Castiel, Castiel, I need you now!" She said as she folded her hands together and closed her eyes. She breathed heavily as she quickly opened her eyes and started looking around, but nothing happened.

"Mom, Mom, Abdiel, I need you!" She screamed into the air as a last ditch effort. She was either going to die there alone or she was going to crawl her way back to the bunker. But either way she was going to have to do it now or never. Blood quickly pooled around her as she lay there on top of leaves continually praying for someone to save her.


	22. I have to kill him

A.J. took in a large breath and began talking herself up. "You can do this, A.J., just get your ass back to the bunker before you die." She calmly told herself as she turned her body over and cringed in pain. She used her arms to push herself off the ground and slowly stood up.

She screamed loudly in pain as it echoed through the trees; and she forcefully brought both her hands to the wounds on her stomach. Blood was continually seeping out from between her fingers as she balanced herself on a tree. Tears began to freefall onto her cheeks as her lips began to quiver as worry set in. She let out large heavy breathes as she rested her head against the tree. Her eyes began to feel heavy due to the loss of blood and she was constantly fighting to keep them open.

"Hey, Dean, have you seen A.J.?" Sam asked as he walked into Dean's room. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Sam as he lay on his side.

"She went for a walk I think." Dean said as he rolled to his back and started rubbing his eyes.

"How long ago," Sam asked as he ran a hand through his hair, "Because I haven't seen her for a while." He said with concern.

Dean shrugged his shoulders still rubbing his eyes, "I think about 10 minutes ago." He said as he peered at his clock and slowly sat up in his bed.

"I'll go find her." Sam said as he shook his head walking out of Dean's room and headed down the hallway with a quick pace. He raced up the stairs of the bunker and quickly walked out the front door. The bright sun light greeted him as he stood in the grass.

"A.J.?" He yelled as he looked into the distance squinting while putting his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun. He continued to yell her name as he jerked his head from side to side.

A.J. groaned in pain as she heard a familiar voice and turned her head quickly in the direction of the voice. Her eyes were severely squinted as the swelling was beginning to take over her whole face. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth,

"Sam!" She yelled frantically as she took a bloodied hand off her wound and waved it. Sam quickly jerked his head in the direction of her soft voice and began running.

"A.J.?" He yelled again.

"Right here!" She yelled again waving her bloody hand seeing Sam in the distance. Sam quickly ran to her side and took her face into his hands.

"A.J., what the hell happened?" He moved her face from side to side taking in all the black and blue bruising around her eyes and nose. She quickly pointed down to her side as she slowly lifted up her shirt that revealed the stab wounds to Sam. She winced in pain as Sam stood in shock as two different stab wounds caught his eyes. He quickly took his hand off of her face and picked her up and A.J. placed her arm around Sam's neck and hung on tight.

"Kat," She said as she took a large breath almost gasping, "The demon attacked me, but I killed her." She said as she leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as her body bounced up and down due to his frantic running.

Sam ran as fast as he could with A.J. in his arms and threw open the bunker door,

"Dean!" He yelled frenziedly as Dean walked into the library looking up at Sam with a confused look on his face. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at A.J. in Sam's arms.

"Dean, she's hurt we need to go to the hospital." Sam said frantically as Dean shook his head and quickly ran to the garage and got the impala out.

"Where's Cas?" A.J. whispered as she looked up at Sam as he shook his head,

"I haven't seen him," Sam said as he sighed, "Did you pray to him?" He asked as she shook her head against his shoulder.

"Continually." A.J. said as a tear escaped onto Sam's shirt and she began to worry that he would never come.

Sam jerked his head as he heard the Impala outside and a honk echoed through the bunker. He quickly threw the bunker door open and ran to the Impala. He held onto A.J. tight as Dean opened the passenger side door for them and Sam got into the back seat still holding A.J. Dean quickly ran around the car and got into the driver's seat quickly pressing his foot hard into the gas pedal.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking back at Sam through the mirror. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked down at A.J. as her breath was becoming more labored.

"A demon attacked her." Sam said as he placed his hand onto A.J.'s cheek and began stroking. He watched as her eyes were fluttering rapidly, trying to close.

"A.J., no you can't fall asleep!" He said as he slapped her cheek a little, "We are going to be there soon, I promise." He was starting to get worried that they weren't going to make it.

"Castiel, Castiel, we need you like now!" Dean yelled impatiently in the front seat as he turned around and looked at Sam in the backseat. Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at A.J.

"A.J.!" Sam yelled again as her tiny body jumped with surprise. She looked up into Sam's eyes and tried to force a smile.

"I'm still here," She sighed and grimaced in pain, "I'm not going anywhere." She gave a reassuring smile.

"What's going on?" Sam's whole body jumped as he looked over and saw a very confused Castiel sitting next to him. Castiel was staring down at A.J. with his eyebrows raised.

"Right on time." Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Castiel continued to look down at A.J. as his mouth fell open. His eyes scanned her bruised and bloodied body as he stared at her in horror.

"Give her to me." He said simply as he gestured for Sam to hand her over to him.

"Ok." Sam said as he gently lifted his arms and handing her over to Castiel. She whimpered in pain as she laid her head against Cas' chest. He looked down lovingly at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be ok now." Cas said as he laid his hand on her wound and a bright light shown through her wounds. A.J. felt a warm sensation run all throughout her body as Cas' hand still rested on her stomach healing her. Cas looked down at her with a smile as her eyes met his gaze.

"We will be at the bunker." Cas' said abruptly as he zapped him and A.J. to her room.

Sam stared at Dean through the mirror in shock as Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Friggin' angels." Dean said as he shook his head back in forth in disbelief. He brought the Impala to a slow crawl and carefully turned it around; heading back to the bunker. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and started crawling into the front seat.

"She said she prayed for him continuously," Sam said as he looked over at Dean with confusion in his voice.

Dean peered over at Sam and then back at the road, "I don't know, Man," Dean said as he sighed, "It doesn't make sense, since you know they're, well you know." Dean said shrugging as he rolled his hand trying to get Sam to catch his drift.

"Yeah, I understand, but what stopped him from coming?" Sam asked as he shrugged looking at the road ahead, "Looks like we need to talk to him when we get back." Dean shook his head in agreement as they were quickly making their way back to the bunker.

"Cas, what the hell?" A.J. said as she tapped her foot on the floor of her room, peering into his eyes intensely.

"Where were you, I needed you." A.J. said as she placed her hands on her hips trying to sound strong. A few tears escaped onto her cheeks as she continued to narrow her eyes at Cas.

"I'm sorry, Alexandria, I don't have a good explanation." Castiel said as he cupped A.J.'s healed face in his hands. He placed his forehead onto hers and gently kissed her.

She began to shake her head back and forth and pulled away from the sweet kiss. She was far too angry to except the kiss right now. She yanked Cas' hands from her cheeks and turned her back to him, while crossing her arms.

"I prayed for you over and over," She said as more silent tears fell onto her face, "I was dying Cas' I expected you to be there." She quickly brought her hands up to her face and wiped the tears away.

Cas sighed from behind her and took a step forward, "I was with your mother," He said as he placed a hand onto A.J.'s shoulder, "We were securing a plan to get your baby tomorrow." A.J. slightly turned her head and then turned her body around facing Cas.

"Really?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows, "You mean tomorrow is the day we bring him home?" She looked up into Cas' eyes again, but with no anger. Anger had completely left her mind as joy and anxiousness set in. This meant she was going to help the angels take Crowley down and bring home what was rightfully hers.

"Yes," Cas sighed sadly as he placed his hands on her shoulders again and looked into her eyes, "Tomorrow is the day that you have been working so hard for. So you need to get some rest and be ready because we leave at dawn." Cas bent down again and laid another sweet kiss onto A.J.'s lips; and this time there was no pushing him back. He only intended to give her a kiss goodbye, but he couldn't just leave it at that. She let him gently kiss her as their tongues connected moving all about.

He placed his hands onto her cheeks as the kiss began to deepen and the breathing got heavier. He had never felt like this about anyone before and had never felt any sensations like he did when he kissed A.J.

"Castiel! We need to talk!" Castiel quickly opened his eyes while still kissing A.J. and stared over at her open door. He slowly lifted a hand off of her cheeks and with flicked his wrist. The door quickly shut with a bang and locked; as Castiel ignored Dean's calls from the other end of the bunker and placed his hand onto A.J.'s face again.

He quickly shut his eyes and slowly moved his hands down wrapping them around her waist pulling her close to his body. A.J. wrapped her arms around his neck and began to gently run her fingers through his hair.

A.J. opened her eyes suddenly and pulled away from the heated kiss with a giggle, "Maybe I should get some rest." She said as Castiel placed his forehead onto hers,

"It would be wise," He said with a heavy breath, "But do we really have to stop?" He said looking into her eyes with desperation. She smiled wide and shook her head,

"You can rock my world another time," She said with a smirk as he smiled wide, "But right now isn't the time, I need sleep." She said as he shrugged a little. They stood in their embrace for several more minutes until she pulled away and started going through her drawers looking for some pajamas to put on.

Castiel took a step back and watched her cautiously as she change out of her blood soaked shirt and changed into an oversized grey shirt.

"You like what you see?" She said teasingly as she turned around with an eyebrow up.

He shook his head up and down with a smile, "Why, yes I do." She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the door as Dean called for Castiel again.

"I think you're being paged." She said as she opened the door and Dean's voice became louder. Castiel shook his head a little and started walking toward her.

"Yes, Dean and I need to talk." Castiel said as he gave A.J. one last kiss and disappeared.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked nonchalantly as he reappeared right behind Dean's back.

"God, Cas, you aren't supposed to sneak up on me like that anymore!" Dean said as he turned around in a hurry.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to get here as fast as I could." Cas said seriously as he looked at Dean's irritated facial expression.

"Yeah, took you long enough." Sam said with a smirk on his face as he stepped next to Cas.

"Anyways, Cas, why didn't you get to A.J. quickly?" Dean asked protectively as he raised his eyebrows, "I figured if any angel showed up quickly to protect her it would be you." Dean said as he watched Cas' expression drop to a worry as he looked to the ground.

"I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me leave until I agreed." Cas said as he looked back up into Dean's eyes as he stared at him.

"Until you agreed to what?" Sam piped in as Cas looked over at him hesitantly. Cas sighed heavily,

"I have to kill him." He said as Sam and Dean furrowed their eyebrows,

"Kill who?" They both said in unison as they eyed one another annoyingly.

Cas sighed heavily again not wanting to say it but he whispered, "A.J.'s baby."

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait I had writers block lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	23. Death

**Author Warning: There is some sexual theme in this chapter; I think I have this story rated appropriately. It doesn't get to explicit so I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews and follows I'm am very glad you're all still enjoying! I do appreciate the reviews, they help me keep going! P.S. I hope you enjoy the long chapter! I just couldn't keep myself from writing today lol.**

"What?" Dean asked irritated as he folded his arms across his chest narrowing his eyes at Cas.

"Why would you have to kill him?" Sam asked looking down as Cas sighed heavily. Cas moved his eyes to catch Sam's gaze.

"They said he's been corrupted and is no use to them." He said as he crinkled his eyebrows.

"That's just ridiculous; he's a baby!" Dean said staring at Cas even more irritated. Cas shook his head back and forth,

"I know, I don't want to but," He stopped and sadly sighed again clearly in distress, "I have to or they'll kill me." Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dean ran his fingers down his face. Sam shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to say.

Dean put a hand onto Cas' shoulder and pointed a finger at him, "I know this is hard, Man, but you can't do it. That's an innocent life, that's my family." Dean said as Cas shook his head again.

"Can't they fix him? Like bind his powers?" Sam asked as he looked down at Cas. Cas shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at Sam.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." Cas said as he started walking away and then turned back,

"We fight Crowley tomorrow at dawn," He said as Sam and Dean shook their heads, "We will need your help."

"Ok." Is all Dean could manage to say as he looked back at Sam. Cas continued to walk out of the room and headed to his room to think.

"You think he'll actually go through with it?" Sam asked as Dean shrugged his shoulders and sighed,

"I don't know what he'll do anymore." Dean simply said as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

A.J. lay down in her bed staring up at the ceiling sighing heavily. She was so restless that she couldn't sleep and everything possible was going through her mind; all she wanted to do was be reassured. She slowly sat up in bed and hung her feet over; she got up out of her bed and started walking toward her door.

She peeked her head out into the dark hallway looking around and didn't hear any sounds or see anyone. She sighed as she nervously made her way down the hallway to Cas' room. She stopped at his door and stared at it for a minute before she hesitantly gave a light knock.

"Come in." Cas simply said as he sat on his bed, looking curiously at the door. A.J. sighed and walked into his room lightly shutting the door behind her. A smile came across Cas' lips as she walked over and sat by him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed,

"I'm scared." She said as Cas leaned his head onto hers and took one of her hand in his.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," He said as he patted her hand lightly, "Tomorrow will be fine." She nodded her head on his shoulder as a weak smile came across her face,

"I hope so," She said with a sigh and took her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes, "But what if it all goes wrong." Cas lightly laid a hand on the side of her face reassuringly and continued to stare into her eyes,

"It won't. Angels will be there to protect you and we will get the baby back to you." He said as she shook her head trying to look brave. She smiled at him while laying her forehead onto his.

"I trust you, Cas," She touched her nose to his, "I trust you with all my heart and soul." Cas' eyes widened as he smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips and slowly pulled away.

"I trust you too, A.J., with everything." Cas said as she smiled delightfully and went back in for a kiss. Cas knew that he wasn't going to be able to contain himself much longer around A.J.; as he pushed his lips harder and more desperately into hers as she bit his bottom lip a little. Their tongues connecting as both of their breathes became heavier. A.J. moved her hands around his neck and began running her finger nails through his hair, slightly digging them in. He gave slight groans as he felt her nails scratching into his scalp.

A.J. slowly moved her mouth away from his leaving her arms around his neck while placing her forehead into his while breathing heavily, "Have you," She looked down and away trying not to be awkward, "Well you know before?" She crinkled her eyebrows and looked back into his eyes as a smile came across his face.

"Once." He said reassuringly as she smiled and pressed her lips into his again. They were beginning to become more desperate with each kiss as Cas began running his hands off of her face and he pulled her down onto the bed so they were lying side by side. He ran his fingers through her curly hair as she ran her fingers through his hair slightly pulling it with her fingers. He moved his body on top of hers as they passionately kissed some more.

A.J. looked up into his blue eyes as she started to take his shirt off and pulled it over his head. He looked down into her hazel eyes with a smile as he pulled her shirt off as well. He leaned his bare chest against hers and began kissing her more passionately.

"You're so beautiful, Alexandria." He said through a kiss. A.J. smiled as he said her name and continued to kiss Cas back. Eventually Cas and Alexandria made sweet love multiple times after being affectionate for so many months.

Cas laid next to A.J. under the covers as he ran his fingers over her bare back. He held his face in his hand as his elbow propped him up. A.J. gave him a smile and sighed,

"You really know how to relax a girl." She whispered as she shut her eyes while facing Cas. He smiled while giving her a gently kiss on the cheek; he lingering there for a moment and slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight, Alexandria, get some sleep now." She quietly laughed as Cas continued to rub her back and soon she was fast asleep.

Cas laid his head down next to hers and watched her sleep for a few minutes before he got up and put some clothes on. Cas knew what he had to do tomorrow and after the night he had with Alexandria he knew what choice he was going to make.

The time had finally come and dawn had approached them as Cas quickly transported Sam, Dean, and Alexandria to the place Crowley was staying. They hid in the tree line at the edge of the property looking over at the old house.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Dean asked pointing toward the house. Cas nodded his head,

"He is." He said simply as he looked at Dean.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Sam asked as he stepped forward.

"You two are going to knock on the door." Cas said as he looked between them. Sam laughed and Dean raised his eyebrows,

"Seriously?" Sam asked still laughing and looked at Cas' straight face.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said as he raised his hands in protest.

"No." Cas said simply as Sam and Dean eyed each other; then looked back at Cas.

"You've got to be kidding me," A.J. said as she placed her hands on her hips, standing next to Dean, "That is going to get them killed." She said as she began protesting looking into Cas' eyes pleadingly.

Cas put his hands onto Sam and Dean's shoulders, "I will not let you die," He said as he looked between the two of them, "I need to be able to go in there and retrieve the baby while the demons are distracted." Cas said as Sam and Dean shook their heads hesitantly.

"Fine." Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair, "We got Ruby's knife?" Dean asked as Sam shook his head and pulled it out to show him.

"Now go." Cas said as he pushed them on. They quickly ran across the field and made their way up to the front door.

"This is stupid; so very stupid." Dean said as he hesitantly rapped on the door quickly while looking over at Sam. Sam held Ruby's knife tightly as the door quickly flew open.

"Ah, we've been expecting you." A man said chuckling as he was answering the door revealing his black eyes. Sam lunged forward and plunged the knife into the man's throat as an orange light flickered in his body. They slowly stepped inside over the body while looking around quickly as more demons started advancing toward them.

Cas looked over to A.J. and put a hand on her face, "I'm going now, you stay here." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared right before her eyes. She sighed as she helplessly looked off at the house in the distance.

Cas zapped himself into a tiny decrepit room of the house. He looked around and noticed a tiny blue bassinet sitting in the corner. He quickly walked over and saw a baby happily looking around with a toothless smile. Cas smiled as he placed a finger onto the child's face, caressing his cheek. The baby innocently reached up and held onto Cas' finger while trying to bring it to his mouth.

Cas smiled down and carefully scooped the baby up into his arms and started looking around. He noticed a frail older woman chained to the corner; she was eyeing him as she tried to scoot closer to the wall. Crowley had kept the expert nanny locked up there so he would not have to take care of the baby himself; and he surly didn't trust any demons to take care of the baby.

Cas looked at her curiously tilting his head and then walked over to her; crouching in front of her. He put a hand on her chain and watched as the clasps broke and she was free. She quickly looked down and started rubbing her ankle.

"Go be free, but I was never here." Cas said as got up from the crouching position and walked back to the middle of the room. He instantly disappeared from in front of the woman and she took off screaming widely while throwing her arms in the air.

Cas reappeared back at the bunker right behind where Kevin was sitting and reading.

"Kevin, take him." He said simply as Kevin jumped hysterically turning around to look at Cas. Cas slowly handed the baby down to Kevin and Kevin looked down at the baby bewildered.

"Cas, is this?" But when he looked back up and Cas was gone. Kevin widened his eyes as he realized he had no idea what to do with this child. He reluctantly brought the child close to his chest and smiled as the baby stared at him with a smile. He smiled back down at the child and gave him his finger to play with.

Cas reappeared next to a very nervous A.J. as he came up beside her and looked her way, "It is done, and the baby is safe with Kevin."

A.J. looked over at him with her eyebrows up, "You left my baby with Kevin?" She smirked as she watched Sam and Dean running out of the house.

"Should we go?" A.J. asked as she pointed over at Sam and Dean as a hoard of Demons followed them out of the house.

Cas nodded his head as more angels appeared next to him and A.J.

"Now is the time, Castiel." An angel said as A.J. looked over at him and smiled, nodding her head. Cas laid a hand on A.J.'s shoulder as he transported them right next to Sam and Dean. More angels appeared in the hoard of demons and started smiting demon after demon.

Sam and Dean looked over at Cas and A.J. with bloodied faces as they were punching and killing demon after demon.

"It's about time!" Dean yelled as Cas nodded his head.

"It is the perfect time." Cas said as he started advancing on Demons; laying a hand onto their heads and smiting them back to hell. A.J. stood their bewildered as she felt a demon grab her from behind.

She quickly felt a familiar anger rising throughout her body and jerked her head backwards connecting with the demons face. He forcefully fell onto his back with a thud. She quickly climbed on top of him as she began viciously punching him in the face. His head turned from side to side pounding into the ground as a familiar white light began to envelope A.J.'s eyes.

She laid a hand onto his head and felt the white lightning jolt from her body and into his. His body quickly went limp and laid still as a black cloud floated out of his mouth and into the ground.

A.J. got off of his body huffing and puffing clenching her fists as Sam and Dean stared at her in disbelief. She looked up at them with her white eyes and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly,

"What?" They put their bottom lips out and shook their heads back and forth, "Nothing." Dean said nervously as he looked back at Sam.

"Yeah, nothing." Sam said equally as nervous shaking his head as he looked at her. They had never seen A.J. use powers like that before and it took them by surprise. They knew what Cas had been teaching her.

A.J. quickly jerked her head over at the farm house and saw Crowley standing on the porch clapping his hands.

"Well hello boys." He said with a smirk as Dean quickly moved an arm around A.J. quickly moving her behind him for protection. Crowley quickly waved a hand and every angel in the area disappeared into thin air as he made his way off the porch.

A.J. frantically scanned the horizon for Castiel, but saw no sign of him. Anger was beginning to build up inside her body again at the sight of Crowley. She clenched her fists tightly as he advanced forward.

"Where'd you send them?" Dean asked threateningly pointing toward the field where angels once stood.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders and looked into the field, "Just away," He said as he looked back over at the boys, "They'll be fine, but you, you won't be so lucky." Crowley said as pointed toward the boys and he raised a hand and Sam and Dean began to wither in pain.

"Run, A.J., get out of here." Dean said through gritted teeth as him and Sam fell to the ground holding their stomachs. Crowley's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows,

"Well, well, well," He said as he started walking toward A.J., "Who do we have here? I thought I killed you already." He said as he pointed toward A.J. and she just smirked at him.

"Come on, you can't get rid of me that easily." A.J. said with confidence as she tilted her head mocking Crowley.

Crowley raised his hand with a smirk and started clenching his fist as he stared at A.J. in disbelief. A.J. smiled as she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Crowley?" She said as he put his hand down and spread his fingers, throwing Sam and Dean out of the way as he approached A.J. Sam and Dean groaned in pain as they lay on the ground. Sam stared at Crowley as he approached his sister feeling completely useless.

She started to breath heavy as he approached her, but she stood her ground staring at him. He placed a hand onto her face and stared down into her eyes. He gritted his teeth in anger as he heaved his chest up and down.

"I should have stayed and made sure you were dead." Crowley spat as he dug his fingernails deeply into her face, drawing a little blood. She opened her mouth and gasped from the pain. He then quickly brought his other hand up and punched her hard in the face, while still holding her cheek with his other hand. Blood seeped out of her nose and a bruise began to appear on her cheek bone.

She blinked her eyes in pain a few times as she felt a familiar twinge starting to develop in her stomach. She began to grit her teeth and narrow her eyes as the white light began to envelope her eyes once again and shown brighter than they had ever before. Crowley looked down at her stunned as she brought a hand up to the side of Crowley's face aggressively.

She ferociously dug her palm and fingertips into the side of his face as she felt the lightning bolt jolt from her hand and forcefully connected with Crowley's face. She watched as the light bounced around in his head and he fell to the ground, while holding his head in pain. She heaved her chest as she watched him withering in pain on the ground as she immediately jumped on top of him and put both of her hands onto his head. His eyes immediately met her gaze as she pushed her hands heavily onto him. He screamed in pain as two lightning bolts jolted from both her hands, bouncing around in his body once more.

A.J. watched Crowley's mouth open wide as a red smoke cloud came out and started trying to take off. A.J. shook her head 'No' wildly as she raised her hands and two bigger lightning bolts connected with his red cloud and he blew up.

She took in heavy breaths as she looked back down at Crowley's limp body and gave it a kick. She quickly walked over to Sam and Dean and quickly helped them to their feet.

"You did good, Sis," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head, "I'm proud of you." He said with a sigh. Sam lightly placed his hand onto A.J.'s shoulder and pulled her away from Dean and into a hug with him.

"I'm glad you're safe, Sis." Sam said as he squeezed her tight, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked looking up at Sam and back at Dean. They both shook their heads up and down.

A.J. pulled away from the hug and looked around the yard, "Where do you think Cas went?" Sam and Dean shrugged their shoulders and looked at her.

"I'm not sure." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and all the Winchesters started walking away from the farm house toward the tree line.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he looked up at Sam. Sam and A.J. raised their eyebrows as they looked at him.

"We don't have a ride or a clue where we are." A.J. laughed as they continued walking away.


	24. Baby Noah

"I don't think anyone is going to give the three of us a ride." A.J. said with a laugh as they continued walking down a long gravel road, kicking rocks with her feet. It had been three hours since they started walking and Castiel hadn't showed up and the sun beat down on them causing sweat to form on all three of them.

"I mean look at us." She said pointing to her now swollen and bruised face as dry blood rested under her nose.

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement and started looking around, "We have to be coming up on a hotel or something." He said trying to be reassuring as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Castiel, Castiel!" Dean yelled into the air as he flung his arms open, looking into the sky.

"Come out come out where ever you are" A.J. shouted playfully as she huffed, "I think it's useless." She added.

"I am here." The three suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Castiel standing there.

A.J. sighed and looked at him crinkling her eyebrows, "Are you ok?" She started walking toward him and he shook his head.

"I am fine." He said as he reached his arms out and hugged A.J. tightly, while kissing the top of her head.

Dean gave a sigh of relief as he came over to Cas and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, Cas, but can we go back to the bunker now?" Dean said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Cas shook his head as Sam walked over and put a hand on Cas too and in the blink of an eye they were back in the bunker.

"Oh thank God." A.J. said as she started anxiously walking away from Cas' embrace, "Kevin!" She shouted loudly looking around.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back at Cas as Cas nodded at him, "He has the baby." Cas said as Sam and Dean nodded their heads and started yelling for Kevin, but they got no response.

"Kevin!" A.J. shouted more frantically as she quickly walked down the hallway to his room. She quickly pushed his door open and gasped. She brought her hand up to her mouth and gave a joyful smile.

Kevin lay on his bed asleep with the baby curled up next to him. Dean and Sam came running up behind her and laid their eyes on Kevin and the baby.

A.J. started inching toward Kevin and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Kevin." She said as his eyes flickered open and he looked at her with a smile.

"He fell asleep so I brought him to my bed." Kevin said as he looked down at the baby; whose eyes were still closed and his little fingers twitched.

A.J. looked at Kevin with a bright smile, "Thanks for taking care of him, Kevin." He nodded his head,

"It's no problem." Kevin said as A.J. carefully put her hands under the baby and lifted him up to her chest. She ran her fingers over his soft forehead and followed over the bridge of his nose. A tear started to form in A.J.'s eyes and fell onto her cheek as she gleefully held her baby for the first time ever.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin stared at A.J. as she proudly leaned down and gave her baby a gently kiss on the forehead. She held him close to her body as she started walking toward the door where the boys were.

"Who wants to hold him next?" She asked with a smile as Dean nervously eyed Sam. Sam smiled and stepped in front of Dean; taking the baby in his arms. He smiled as he looked down and felt a since of pride roll over him. He looked over his shoulder at Dean and nodded at him,

"Your turn next, Uncle Dean." Dean smirked and rolled his eyes,

"That has a nice ring to it." He said as he wiggled his fingers, suggesting for Sam to hand the baby over. Sam handed the baby over and went and stood by A.J. He looked down at her and put an arm around her shoulders,

"So we can't just call him "The Baby" for much longer. Have you thought of any names?" A.J. looked up at him surprised, she hadn't really thought about it. She brought her finger to her chin as Dean rocked his body back and forth naturally with the baby still in his arms.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have always loved the name Noah." She smiled and nodded her head 'Yes', "Yes Noah James Winchester." She said as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"That's a wonderful name." Castiel piped up from the back of the group and walked over to stand next to A.J. he reached his hand out and grasped onto A.J.'s other hand. A.J. felt so content: She had her boyfriend with her, her brothers smiling happily, and she finally had her sweet baby back. What could go wrong?

Dean handed the baby back to A.J. and she proudly accepted him. She started walking out of the room with the baby and headed to her own room with Castiel on her tail. She slowly sat down on her bed and felt Castiel sit next to her. He leaned over and put his head next to hers and stared down at the baby.

"He is a very precious child." Castiel said as A.J. nodded her head in agreement. She looked over into his eyes and laid her forehead on his,

"Thank you for bringing him back to me." She said as she gingerly moved in for a kiss and connected with his lips. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and placed a hand on the side of her face,

"I would do it all over again." He gave her another kiss and then suddenly felt another angel presence in the room.

Castiel immediately stood up in front of A.J. protecting her slightly pulling his angel blade out.

"What do you want?" He asked the other angel as he glared at him intensely.

"You, her, and that are coming with me." The angel said as he pointed at each of them and then they suddenly disappeared from the bunker and were transported into an all-white room.

A.J. frantically looked around holding Noah tight and close to her. "Castiel, where are we?" She asked as Castiel sighed and looked back at her. He placed a gently hand on her should and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Alexandria, we are in heaven." She narrowed her eyes at him and crinkled her face.

"Why are we in heaven?" She asked as he sighed even heavier, but couldn't reply.

"Hello, Castiel, Alexandria, It's so nice to see you again." Abdiel stood in front of them with a smile on her face while her hands were folded in front of her.

"Mom, what's going on?" A.J. asked as Abdiel looked over at her noticing the baby in her arms and then back up at Castiel. Abdiel sighed heavily,

"Castiel you didn't fulfil my orders." She said as she waved more angels to stand by her and then she pointed to A.J.

"Seize the child and the girl." A.J. looked over frantically at Castiel as Noah was ripped from her arms once more. Two angels grabbed A.J. and held onto her arms tight and placed two angel blades on both sides of her face. She tried to fight against them, but the blades began to dig in her cheeks causing blood to trickle down her face.

She widened her eyes looking back and forth between Castiel and Abdiel as they stared each other down.

"I told you once, Castiel, and I will not tell you again," Abdiel said as she started walking toward Castiel placing a hand on his shoulder dragging him over to the angel holding the baby. "You will kill that corrupted child or she will die." She said harshly as she pointed back to Alexandria with no emotion putting emphasis on her last three words.

Alexandria's mouth flew open with a gasp at what her mother said and she instantly felt and angel blade fall to her throat; raising her chin up.

Castiel looked back at his Alexandria and sighed with fear as he gripped his angel blade tighter. The two angels holding Alexandria pressed into her skin harder with the blades causing her to shriek out in pain.

"The clock is ticking Castiel." Abdiel said impatiently as she wrapped her arm around Castiel's shoulders. She looked over at him with her icy blue eyes and glared. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed as he peered down at the innocent baby. He quickly looked back at A.J. as fearful tears fell from her eyes and she was shouting at Castiel,

"No, No, No!" frantically. He jerked his head back looking back down at the baby and raised his angel blade high in the air. He heard A.J.'s now frantic screams coming from the back ground as the angel blades scraped her face harder while she was trying to push away from the angels. Abdiel's hand on Castiel's shoulder was starting to get tight as Castiel finally swung the angel blade and plunged it in to a body and a white light enveloped the room and A.J. let out a horrendous scream.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the terrible cliff hanger! Who do you think Castiel stabbed? **


	25. The End

Castiel ripped his angel blade out of Abdiel's abdomen and looked up at the angel holding Noah.

"Give me the child." Castiel said sternly glaring at the now terrified angel. The angel quickly complied and gently handed Noah to Castiel as the child cooed. Castiel then plunged his blade into that angel with force; knocking the angel against a wall and watched the life drain from him.

The angel's holding A.J. back still had their blades pressed firmly against her face. Her eyes were wide as tears continually fell onto her cheeks. Castiel turned toward them and disappeared right before her eyes.

"Castiel!" She yelled frantically as the angels beside her chuckled.

"He's not coming back for you." One said looking down at her as he pressed the blade harder into her cheek; but A.J. knew that he wouldn't leave her like that.

Castiel suddenly appeared behind the two angels and killed them both in a hurry as he wrapped his arms around A.J.

"I'm sorry I left," He said into her ear and then pulled away looking her in the eyes, "I had to get Noah home safe." A.J. nodded her head and then wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, Cas." A.J. said confidently as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cas smiled as he grabbed A.J.'s hand and they began walking away from the room.

"Cas, where are we going?" A.J. asked curiously as Cas led them into a large room full of angels. Cas looked back at her and just sighed as he cleared his throat; getting the attention of every angel in the area. They all stared intently at him as he began to speak,

"If any of you try to harm this human and her child," He said looking back at her with reassuring eyes, "You will have to come through me." She could see the entire room of angel's mumbling to each other and Cas began to speak again with authority.

"Abdiel and her followers are dead." He said bluntly as they angels now stared at him. She watched as an angel stepped forward and looked Castiel in the eyes as he nodded his head,

"Don't worry, Brother, we are all behind you." Castiel nodded his head,

"Thank you, Brother." And with that Castiel and A.J. suddenly appeared in her room and she was very relieved to be back home.

She looked at Castiel and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you for protecting me and saving Noah." Cas looked down at her and smiled,

"I love you, Alexandria; I couldn't harm anything that is a part of you." He said as he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"And I'm very sorry I had to kill your mother." He said as he crinkled his eyebrows. She looked into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders,

"I've mourned my mother before," She said as she sighed, "It's all going to be ok." She said finishing strongly.

"Now I hope I can cuddle my child in peace." She said as she took Castiel's hand and they started walking down the hallway toward Sam and Dean.

Dean looked down at Noah with a grin plastered on his face as the baby cooed at him. Dean lowered his finger and felt Noah's strong grip dragging his finger into his mouth.

A.J. smiled with pride as she walked toward her brother's and wrapped an arm around Dean.

"You are such a natural with babies." A.J. said looking up at Dean as he nodded and smiled,

"So I've been told." He said through a small chuckle and looked back at A.J., "Do you want him?" He asked as A.J. smiled,

"Yes, please." Dean nodded and handed Noah over to her eager arms. A.J. was so thrilled to finally have her baby and felt like all the threats were gone.

5 Years down the road-

"So after 5 years you're finally going to ask her?" Dean said looking at Castiel as he nodded his head and stared at the massive amount of rings in glass cases around the store.

"Yes I feel it is time to finally ask her to be my wife." Castiel said as he inched closer to the glass and pointed to a very nice engagement ring. "That one." Castiel said as he brought his head back up and the sales person reached in and pulled the ring out.

"That's a very nice choice, Sir." The sales lady said with a smile as she placed it in his hand.

"When did this occur to you?" Dean asked looking at Cas with curiosity, "I mean she's only going to have your kid and all."

Cas raised an eyebrow while staring at the ring and turning it from side to side, "Yes this one is perfect." Cas said as he nodded at the sales lady and forced a smile.

"Well yes after finding out about the baby," He said looking back at Dean, "But I love her, Noah, and I have spent 5 happy years with her why not eternity." He said with a shrug as he pulled a credit card out of his pocket and handed it to the sales lady.

Dean smiled and placed a hand onto Cas' shoulder, "That's all I needed to hear, Man, just treat her right or I'll kill you."

"Here's your ring, Sir, thank you and have a nice day." The sales lady said as she handed a bag over the counter and Cas happily took it.

"Come on, Cas, we have to make it back to your house," Dean said as they walked out of the store, "Noah's first day of school is today." Dean said with a prideful grin and Cas nodded at him.

"Noah, baby, are you ready?" A.J. said as she squatted in front of Noah adjusting the collar on his shirt. Noah smiled and shook his head with confidence.

"I'm ready, Mommy, don't worry." He said as he placed a hand onto her face. A.J. sighed and gave Noah a kiss on his cheek.

"You're such a special boy, Noah, remember what we talked about?" She asked him as she looked into his hazel eyes.

He nodded his head up and down, "Yes, Mommy, try and stay calm and no using my powers." A.J. smiled and placed a finger onto his nose.

"That's my sweet baby boy." and scooped him up into a hug as they heard the school bus in the distance.

Noah looked behind him and his mother as his eyes widened with joy, "Uncle Dean! Daddy Cas!" He yelled as A.J. turned around with a smile setting Noah down and watched as he took off running toward the boys.

He ran quickly into Dean's arms and Dean smiled at him, "You ready for your first day, Tiger?" He asked as Noah excitedly nodded his head.

"I can't wait to get on the school bus, Uncle Dean; it's going to be so cool!" Dean shook his head enthusiastically,

"It will be cool, Buddy; now have a good first day," He said placing a kiss on his forehead, "And be a good boy like your mother said." He said as he pointed at him and Noah nodded his head while rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know." He said getting a little frustrated. Cas stood next to him with his arms wide open,

"Come here, buddy." Cas said pulling Noah in for a brief hug as the school bus pulled up next to the curb and opened the door. A.J. walked over by Cas as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Cas set Noah onto the ground and watched as he scurried over to the bus' door and quickly got to his seat on the bus. He looked out the window with a huge grin and waved goodbye as the bus slowly drove away.

A.J. felt tears fall onto her face as Cas pulled her in for a hug. "He will be fine, it is only school." He said as he kissed her forehead.

A.J. scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, "Yes, but my baby is gone." She said as Dean laughed,

"He'll be back at 3." Dean said as he placed a hand onto her shoulder reassuringly, "Now, Castiel, take me home I got a case to catch." A.J. laughed as she turned around and hugged Dean.

"Thanks for coming over, Big Brother; it meant the world to Noah." Dean hugged A.J. back tightly.

"I wouldn't have missed it." He whispered in her ear as she giggled and pulled away from the hug. She placed a hand onto her stomach and felt the energized kicks against her skin.

"Apparently Nora is excited too." A.J. said with a laugh as Cas laid a hand onto her stomach in 'Awe' again. For him it brought back memories of when A.J. was carrying Noah and forced his hand onto her stomach.

After that Castiel quickly took Dean back to the bunker and reappeared in the living room of the house he shared with A.J. They had moved there a few years back, even though Sam and Dean insisted they could stay in the bunker. They moved to a nice two story brick home and began living life as a normal couple raising a little boy. Or you know as normal as an Angel and a Nephilim raising an ancient prophecy child could get.

A.J. rested her head on the back of the couch as Castiel awkwardly stood in the living room staring at her.

"Castiel, what's wrong?" She asked raising her head up. He smiled and shook his head,

"Nothing is wrong, Alexandria, I just have a question for you." He said as he took a few steps forward. A.J. raised an eyebrow as he slowly made his way and sat on the couch next to her. He sighed nervously and fidgeted in his pockets as A.J. eyed him suspiciously.

"Castiel, what's going on?" She asked as he pulled a box from his pocket and looked up into her eyes.

"Alexandria, I love you," He said with a smile and she nodded her head up and down," I, um," He said as he looked around and then suddenly opened the box.

"Be my wife, forever." He said as her mouth hung open as she stared at the giant ring in the box. She nodded her head up and down and threw herself onto him in a forceful hug.

"Oh, Castiel," She said as she kissed him on the lips, "I'll be your wife." She giggled as he pulled the ring out and placed it onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her forehead on his.

"My brothers didn't make you do this did they?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Because I love you no matter what, no matter if we get married, although I am glad you asked." She said as she started rambling on and on.

He shook his head, "No they didn't make me," He kissed her on the lips, "I want to for you, for Noah, and for Nora." He said as he placed a hand onto her stomach and began rubbing lightly as Nora kicked her foot onto his hand. He smiled contently and kissed A.J.'s forehead as they remained cuddled on the couch for the rest of the morning.

After everything A.J. had been through in the past 7 years she wouldn't change a thing. If her mother wouldn't have died, she wouldn't have met the brothers she never knew she had. If her brothers wouldn't have saved her from the monster she never would have gotten kidnapped by Crowley; which in turn she never would have had her precious son Noah and she never would have been transported to meet the love of her life.

Every step of A.J.'s life in the past 7 years led her to this very moment. She's died once and been brought back to life (That's a true Winchester) and she's been stabbed and nearly died. Through the pain of it all it's made her the woman she's always wanted to be, the mother she always hoped to be, and the sister she had always hoped she could be. Her life was finally at peace and she could see into the bright future with a smile.

The End

**A/N: I have a heavy heart ending this story. I actually want to cry, but it ends on a positive note so I hope you all enjoyed this journey, because I certainly did! This was my first fiction. Wow. I can't believe it's over! Maybe I'll write some more. **


End file.
